Darkest Gaiden - Saga
by PaulaSammet
Summary: A semana mágica e como tudo começou dessa vez pelo ponto de vista do Saga. Continuação do Gaiden da Charlie. Darkest Challenge proposto por Darkest Ikarus para as participantes de Darkest Night.
1. A Minha Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada, TOEI e empresas licenciadas. A fanfic Darkest Night pertence a Darkest Ikarus. A personagem Charlotte "Charlie" Vermont é de minha autoria para a fic antes mencionada.

Eeeeu aqui outra vez. Gostei tanto do papo do desafio que agora trago pra vocês o gaiden do Saga. Será que o resultado vai ser bom? Vocês me dizem depois. xD

Bom, o período da mini-fic é o mesmo período que o do Gaiden da Charlie, mas dessa vez contado pelo ponto de vista do Saga. Algumas coisas que não podiam ser contadas na outra história serão contadas aqui, além claro, de mostrar (ou tentar mostrar) a relação entre os dois. Os sentimentos dele por ela. E com o Insanidade perturbando vez ou outra. xD

Vou aproveitar esse espaço pra responder as reviews do Gaiden da Charlie aqui tb... xD

**Krika Haruno**: Brigada Krikaaaa! Também amo o Saga. Demais. Doeu escrever eles brigando daquele jeito. Nossa. Tive de me colocar no lugar dela nesse momento e putz... Acho que deve ter sido a cena mais dolorosa. Enquanto imaginava ela no meu travesseirinho antes de dormir, cheguei a chorar. xD (Sim, eu faço isso horrores com todas as minhas fics. E já cansei de acordar de cara inchada por conta disso! Auhauaha). Acho que o gaiden do Saga vai ser mais difícil de escrever pq ain... Ver o Saga sofrendo dóóóóiiii...

**Pure-Petit Cat**: A cena do hospital foi tensa. E nem foi do jeitinho que eu queria mesmo. Mas como o foco não era esse, saiu o que saiu e bom... foi marromenos... xD Charlie é a rainha da fossa! UAHUAHAU As bebedeiras dela que o digam. Doeu fazer o Saga FDP... Mas foi como ele disse, não fez pq quis. Fez pq precisava fazer. Até que no fim, mandou tudo às favas e ficou com ela s2

**Darkest Ikarus:** hauihaiua Não imaginava que a Charlie fosse dar tanto trabalho assim. Mas como eu tinha colocado na ficha a priori, ela ia sofrer por ele, por ficar meio que friendzoned, apesar de saber que rolava algo da parte dele, mas que ele não podia se deixar levar por causa do passado. Achei que isso fosse facilitar... xD Mas como já disse pra vc, a forma como vc a conduziu, eu curti pacas, tanto que o Gaiden foi todo baseado no que vc já tinha escrito dela. Eu nem sabia que a Charlie chegaria a tanto. Auhauiahiauaa Depois da Jillian, é a minha personagem favorita agora. xD Bom saber que o Gaiden lhe deu mais ideias! E tnx pelos elogios!

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** A minha Charlie.

Estava escuro. Muito escuro E estava frio. Um frio inexplicável e insuportável. Me sentia observado por mais de mil olhos cruéis que me condenavam e uma risada feminina podia ser ouvida. Ela debochava de mim.

"_Traidor. Você e todos os outros. Ladrões profanadores. Assassinos. Que vocês paguem por esse pecado pro resto da vida"._

Outra voz feminina se fez ouvir.

"_Onde você esteve? Por que não me salvou dele? Você jurou"..._

Eu conhecia as duas vozes. Conhecia-as muito bem.

_- Pare com isso! Pare maldito!_

"_A morte estará sempre ao seu lado. Será um peso por toda sua vida. Morte de inocentes. Morte de pessoas que você amou. Morte daqueles que você amará. Você nunca vai viver em paz. Pagará a morte com a morte. Você e todos eles". – _a primeira voz disse. Pandora.

_- Pare com isso Pesadelos! _

"_Não é Pesadelos. É você mesmo. Suas lembranças. Suas mortes"._

De repente não havia mais nada outra vez. Nem frio, nem vozes, nem olhares. E eu estava num campo, sem saber como havia chegado ali, ou o que tinha acontecido antes. Então eu a vi. Linda. Nos campos de colheita. Os cabelos negros, caindo numa cascata de cachos largos. A pele bronzeada, em contraste com os olhos verdes. Os lábios vermelhos. Delicados.

_- Guerreiro._ – ela passou e me cumprimentou.

Parei-a, puxando-lhe pelo braço e beijando-lhe ali mesmo. Penélope. Esse era seu nome. E eu estava apaixonado por ela. Completamente apaixonado. E ela era minha. Apenas minha. Fugiríamos no dia seguinte para ficarmos juntos para sempre.

_- Amanhã a essa hora já estaremos casados._

_- Tem mesmo certeza de que quer isso? Você sabe que eu..._

_- Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em minha vida._

Ela era a filha única de um pescador viúvo que passava boa parte do dia no mar, de forma que ela tomava conta da propriedade dele, mas estava cansada disso. Fugimos no meio da noite, nos casamos e em pouco tempo já tínhamos nossa casa, nossa pequena plantação e dentro de cinco meses ela me deu uma das melhores notícias que eu já tive em toda minha vida.

_- Estamos esperando um filho!_

Eu nem sabia como reagir. Um amaldiçoado como eu, pai. Céus! Ela me escondia isso há três meses, apenas para ter certeza. E quando teve, fez de mim o homem mais feliz. Esperançoso de que, mesmo com aquele maldito demônio dentro de mim, eu poderia ter uma vida normal. Havia me esquecido até que Esperança também era um demônio.

Passei dias comemorando o fato de que minha esposa esperava meu primogênito. A chance de uma vida simples. A minha própria família. Mas nem tudo que reluz é ouro. Num desses dias eu estava comemorando numa taverna e um rapaz que sempre nos ajudava em algumas tarefas invadiu a minha procura.

_- Senhor Saga! Precisa vir rápido! Eles vão matá-la!_

_- Matar a quem?_

_- A senhora Penélope!_

Sai correndo no mesmo momento. Quem eram eles e por que queriam matá-la? Ninguém tiraria minha esposa de mim! Nem meu filho.

Cheguei em casa e havia muitos homem. Alguns tão bêbados quanto eu. Não me viram aproximar. Eles formavam uma roda e no meio dela, Penélope, sendo abusada, gritando, chorando. Humilhada.

_- Está gritando desse jeito, por quê? Você é uma vadia! Faz isso com aquele demônio todas as noites! _

Penélope implorava para que eles a deixassem em paz, mas eles continuavam.

_- Não adianta gritar assim. Seu demônio assassino não vai salvá-la!_

_- Você que pensa._

Soquei a cara de uns empurrei outros e a puxei dali, procurando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos e lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas ela estava ferida. Muito ferida. E o cheiro do seu sangue o despertou. Insanidade. O demônio dentro de mim.

Havia tanto tempo que ele não sentia aquele "perfume" que foi difícil até pensar que eu teria chances em tentar contê-lo. Fui jogado de escanteio para o fundo da minha própria mente. E foi como se eu tivesse batido a cabeça e ficado inconsciente, porque não me lembro de ter visto nada do que aconteceu. Quando dei por conta de mim, tudo já havia acabado. Corpos e pedaços de corpos por todos os lados, torturados, mutilados com requinte de crueldade. Mas apenas um corpo se destacava dentre os demais. Penélope. Minha linda Penélope e nosso filho. Insanidade havia feito dela sua vítima mais cruel. Havia uma lança atravessada em sua barriga e um punhal cravado em sua garganta.

Removi tudo aquilo de seu corpo miúdo e aconcheguei-a em meu colo. Chorei. Gritei. Amaldiçoei a tudo e a todos, embalando-a entre meus braços. Eu mesmo construí a pira onde queimei seu corpo, com quatro moedas para o barqueiro. Jurei que nunca mais deixaria que isso acontecesse novamente. Aquela seria a última vez em que eu choraria por alguém a quem não pude proteger de mim mesmo. Insanidade nunca mais me tiraria nada precioso. Mesmo que eu tivesse que sofrer com aquilo.

Me tornei alguém que não queria. Introspectivo em tempo integral. Egoísta. Solitário. Melancólico. Miserável.

Sou um guerreiro milenar e já tive muitas mulheres. Mas nenhuma como Penélope. Machuquei seus corações, fi-las sofrer por não me envolver além do sexo. Mas era melhor que elas sofressem por conta daquilo e não por alguma tortura sádica antes da morte. E eu também sofria. Sofria por não ter mais Penélope. Sofria por não poder ter ninguém. Sofria por fazer alguém sofrer. O único que se satisfazia com isso era Insanidade, que ria diante de tanta tortura, ainda que eu não lhe desse o banho de sangue que ele tanto amava.

Tudo ficou escuro outra vez. Senti uma dor lancinante pelo corpo inteiro, como se tivesse sido eletrocutado e logo senti o chão. Mas alguém me embalava em seus braços. Uma terceira voz.

"_- Eu te amo, Saga... Pode me ouvir? Eu te amo"..._

Como um elixir. A dor foi diminuindo e eu me sentia sonolento. Mais calmo.

"_- Tive tanto medo por você. Por nós. Tive tanto medo dele"._

Mãos macias passeavam pelo meu cabelo enquanto me diziam aquelas palavras. Eu sabia a quem elas pertenciam. Charlie. A minha Charlie.

Eu quis lhe perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas as palavras não conseguiam sair. Pensei em me desesperar, mas a presença dela ao meu lado era como um sedativo, como sempre. Ela sempre exerceu uma força diferente sobre mim. Minha própria droga. Um vício que eu não procuro nenhum tipo de cura.

Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, naquele momento. Aos poucos uma espécie diferente de consciência tomou conta de mim. Havia dor, mas também havia aquele perfume. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. Um clarão absurdo me incomodou. Onde eu estava? Será que havia sido capturado pelos caçadores e agora estava a mercê de suas torturas? Tentei outra vez, agora com mais calma. Alívio enquanto eu me acostumava com a luminosidade. Eu reconhecia aquele lugar. Estava na fortaleza. Estava no meu quarto. O perfume ainda me inebriava, me deixava anestesiado junto a uma sensação boa, mesmo sabendo que havia muita dor. Havia maciez e suavidade. Charlie. Ela ainda estava ali comigo.

Apertei-a suavemente contra meu corpo e sorri. Depositei-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça. Uma das suas mãos repousava sobre meu abdômen e sua perna cobria a minha. Havia uma expressão de cansaço em seu rosto, talvez como o cansaço que tomava conta de mim. Passei a mão pelo rosto na tentativa de espantá-lo de mim. Havia hematomas, ferimentos e escoriações nos meus pulsos. Percebi que elas também estavam pelo meu corpo. A fonte da dor. Flashes do que havia acontecido ribombavam na minha mente e eu tive medo. Se Insanidade acordasse, poderia tentar matá-la outra vez. Tive vontade de pular para longe dali, como um gato assustado, mas isso a acordaria, então tentei ser o mais gentil o possível.

Me perguntava quem e quantas pessoas eu havia matado. Será que eu a havia machucado? A resposta àquela pergunta veio com a sensação de algo entre meus dedos. Sim. Eu havia machucado Charlie. Quantas vezes? Não conseguia lembrar. Mas não importava. Só o fato daquilo ter acontecido me causava uma dor maior do que a que eu já sentia.

"_Ora, então você acordou?"_

"_Não enche o saco"._

"_Estava tão divertido ver você se lembrar daquele passado"._

"_Ah vai se foder seu idiota!"_

"_Prefiro foder a mulher. Vamos lá. Você está a fim que eu sei. Acorde-a. Foda com vontade e no final, me deixe matá-la. HAHAHAHAHA"._

"_Você não vai fazer nada disso! Eu não vou deixá-lo machucar a Charlie. Ouviu bem?"_

"_E como você pretende fazer isso?"_

"_Ficando longe dela."_

"_Sério? E você acha que essa idiotice vai dar certo?"_

"_Tem de dar."_

Insanidade estava certo em me fazer aquela pergunta. Eu já havia tentado me manter longe dela e não tinha dado certo. Mas dessa vez tinha de dar. Eu precisava me afastar da Charlie. Pra sempre. Era a única forma de mantê-la a salvo.

Enquanto Insanidade ficava cacarejando na minha cabeça sobre levar Charlie pra cama e fodê-la de todos os jeitos para que depois pudesse matá-la, eu me dirigia ao meu antigo cárcere. Agrilhoei novamente meus pulsos e dessa vez, ninguém me tiraria dali.

_"O que está fazendo imbecil?"_ – a voz gutural dele arranhava meu juízo.

_"Deixando você longe dela."_

_"Já falei que essa porra não vai dar certo! Solte-nos daqui! Eu preciso matá-la! Quero sangue dela!"_

_"Você não vai matar ninguém. Grite o quanto quiser ai dentro."_

_" E vai deixá-la sofrer por ficar longe de você? Ela estava o tempo todo ali, sabia? Chorando por você. Resmungando que te ama. Patético. Vocês dois. Vai deixar que ela sofra assim? Logo você que prometeu não machucá-la mais?"_

_"Ela vai entender"._

_"A que custo Saga? Das mesmas lágrimas que ela derramava por você ainda agora? Você é mesmo um imbecil por completo. Não vai funcionar. Me deixe matá-la, assim como fiz com aquela outra. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

- Você nunca vai fazer com a Charlie o que fez com a Penélope, ouviu bem? NUNCA!

_"Não. Com ela vou fazer melhor. Ela é melhor. Mais bonita."_

- Pare com isso!

_"Você acha mesmo que poderia realmente 'ser feliz pra sempre' com ela? Aquela primeira não lhe serviu de lição?"_

- A Charlie é minha e você não vai mudar isso.

_"Ela é nossa."_

- Não. Ela é minha. Só minha. Desde o início.

O início. Uma lembrança doce num período um tanto amargo. Eu sentia falta de ter alguém; Assim como todos os outros já sentiram. Havia me tornado um miserável solitário. Eu tinha um ou outro caso por ai, mas de forma alguma eu poderia ir além daquilo. Qualquer caso durava tempo suficiente pra dar um jeito na melancolia apenas. Depois eu sumir ou as dispensava por u motivo tão estúpido quanto eu. Eu gostava de chamar isso de egoísmo salvador. Se Insanidade se interessasse por alguma delas, era o início de um novo inferno. Então eu nem dava chance de isso acontecer. E além do mais, não era algo que valesse a pena, me envolver de verdade com elas. Quer dizer, elas eram vazias. Tão vazias quanto eu. Mas a Charlie não era assim. Nunca foi.

Então ali estava eu, ironicamente num pub inglês no meio da Grécia, tomando cerveja, prestes a conhecer a inglesa ruiva mais linda que eu já havia visto. Não me lembro de como ela estava vestida. Só sei que era nesse estilo ousado que ela adora e eu também. É uma delícia ver como ele cai bem nela.

_- Posso sentar aqui?_

_- À vontade._

_- Se importa em dividir os amendoins?_

_- Nenhum pouco. _

Nunca pensei que uma coisa tão simples como amendoins fosse mudar toda a minha vida. Toda a conversa que tivemos fluía de um jeito muito natural, mas eu estava desconfiado. Minha consciência tinha um pequeno peso, mas depois de tanto tempo sendo perseguido, era obrigação minha desconfiar de qualquer pessoa que chegasse perto de mim. Suas atitudes, suas palavras, sempre querendo saber de mim, sempre acompanhando o que eu fazia. Era um pouco estranho. E ela não parecia estar confortável com aquilo. Talvez ela não saiba, mas sempre foi bastante transparente.

_- Nem sempre o que parece é._

_- Não. Acho que isso não funciona com você. Está estampado._

_- Você parece ir pelo mesmo caminho._

_- Eu tento. Mas não sou o melhor exemplo de quem faz o que quer ou não._

_- Perturbador._

_- Você não sabe o quanto. Às vezes é como perder o controle. Tentar fazer o que quer e não conseguir._

_- Acho que sei como se sente._

_- Não. Você não sabe. Mas tudo bem. Já estou habituado com isso._

_- E tem algo que você queira nesse momento?_

_-Duas coisas._

_- Está controlado pra isso?_

_- Estou._

_- E o que seriam essas coisas?_

_- Primeiro, mais uma cerveja. –_que eu pedi ao bartender_– Segundo, isso._

Beijei-a de surpresa. E aquele beijo foi como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse o meu corpo todo. Tê-la colada a mim num abraço forte. Ela não sabia, mas o tempo todo eu queria fazer aquilo. Desde que vi seus lábios pela primeira vez. Fui exigente no início. Queria a todo custo sentir sua língua na minha. Sentir seu gosto. Eu a queria pra mim. E Insanidade sentiu isso.

"_Quero ela pra mim."_

"_Vai se foder."_

Foi apenas um beijo. Um beijo e eu já a queria ao meu lado. Havia uma verdade e um mistério por trás daqueles olhos azuis que me deixava intrigado. Fascinado. Que me fazia querer saber mais dela. Por um momento esqueci todas as minhas preocupações do passado. Penélope, meu filho, as mortes. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era saborear aquele beijo. Aqueles lábios.

_- Você... Seus lábios são altamente tentadores. Você me intriga, me encanta... Você tem algo que... Não sei._

_- Fui pega de surpresa._

_- Desculpe por isso._

_- Não se desculpe. Eu gostei. Gostei muito, por sinal._

Só depois me dei conta da impulsividade daquele ato. Eu estava desconfiado dela. Deveria ter tomado cuidado. Mas já era. Já estava feito. Eu só queria ter uma noite "normal" apesar de tudo. Até a melancolia eu já tinha esquecido.

Continuamos conversando enquanto Insanidade explodia de pedidos de _"foda a mulher. Quero ela pra mim_" dentro da minha cabeça. Eu o ignorava como sempre. Trocávamos beijos vez ou outra e meu desejo por ela só crescia. Percebi que ela tentava me seduzir e por um momento eu quis levar aquele jogo adiante, mas ponderei sobre aquilo. Eu não sabia em que terreno estava. E se minhas desconfianças estivessem certas? Me seduzir nos levaria a um jogo mais perigoso. As coisas já estavam começando a ficar meio complicadas para nós em Atenas. Os caçadores estavam fechando o cerco cada vez mais numa perseguição ferrenha e nós já não queríamos mais lutar. Já não tinha mais sentido continuar com aquilo. Tudo o que queríamos era ficar em paz e tentar viver uma vida normal. Se é que é permitido isso, sendo nós treze o que somos.

Charlie me encantava. Me fascinava a cada palavra dita, a cada mexida no cabelo, a cada gole bem dado no copo de cerveja. Isso tudo me fascina até hoje. Exceto pelo problema com a bebida. Ela não é dessas mulheres cheias de frescuras, que passam a maior parte do tempo pensando e falando futilidades. Ela é durona. Aguenta bem o tranco. Discute de igual pra igual. Às vezes parece até ter um pau no meio das pernas. Mas ainda assim ela saber ser uma mulher e tanto. E apesar de tudo, ainda é uma menina. O jeito como fica emburrada, como bate o pé quando quer algo. O sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

"_Melhor que o daquela primeira?"_

- Aquela primeira se chama Penélope. Você já devia saber disso.

"_Como se eu ligasse."_

- Vai se foder seu demônio estúpido!

"_Você não respondeu a pergunta."_

- Você mora tempo suficiente dentro da minha cabeça pra saber.

"_Só quero que você admita pra si mesmo. HAHAHAHAHA."_

- Não tenho nada a admitir. E você só quer me torturar com isso.

"_Tem sim. E eu não preciso fazer isso. Você mesmo já faz por mim. Vamos Saga. Admita."_

- Sim. O sorriso dela é mais lindo que o da Penélope. Satisfeito?

"_Então você não amava essa outra como diz ter amado. Que idiota."_

- E o que você sabe sobre isso? O que você sabe sobre esse tipo de amor? A única coisa que você ama é me torturar e levar os outros a loucura derramando sangue.

"_Você que vai me enlouquecer me deixando preso aqui. Vamos! Me dê o que eu quero! Me dê o sangue da ruiva!"_

- Nunca.

"_Idiota. Vai ficar mesmo se regozijando só com essas lembranças?"_

- Vou.

Ele rugiu dentro da minha cabeça. Um rugido alto. Não me importei. Se tivesse que viver só de lembranças da Charlie, então assim eu faria.

No meio da conversa de bar, ela me interrompeu. Um súbito puxão na minha camisa e mais um beijo urgente. Avassalador. Quando me dei conta do fim, ela já estava levantando, se dirigindo pra saída. Joguei umas notas no balcão e fui atrás dela. Foi questão de segundos e eu já estava segurando seu braço, impedindo-a de ir.

_- Aonde vai?_

_- Pra casa. Está tarde._

_- Tarde?_

_- Pra mim sim. E apesar de morar aqui perto, não acredito estar imune a assaltos ou coisas do tipo. Então, enquanto você continua curtindo a sua cerveja, eu vou curtir a minha cama._

_- Certo. Como faço pra encontrar você de novo?_

_- Podíamos nos reencontrar aqui, o que acha?_

_- Não. Procuro não frequentar os mesmo lugares por muito tempo._

_- Por que não me leva pra jantar? Surpreenda-me._

Ela me entregou seu endereço num pedaço de papel. Sem número de telefone. Foi ali que tive certeza. Caçadora. E eu tinha caído em sua investida. Quanto tempo até o ataque principal? Eu tinha duas opções. Aceitar aquilo e avisar aos outros para nos prepararmos ou sumirmos, mesmo sabendo das consequências daquilo ou entrar naquele jogo. Na verdade, o fim seria o mesmo. E Insanidade já estava excitado com a chance de outro banho de sangue. Mas aquele mistério e aquela falta de conforto que eu via atrás daqueles olhos azuis me fez pensar diferente. E eu queria vê-la de novo. Queria conversar com ela outra vez. Queria a companhia dela. Decidi entrar no jogo.

Continua...


	2. Esperanças

**Krika Haruno**: O Insanidade é um escroto! Fica o tempo todo metendo o dedo na ferida, torturando, enlouquecendo o Saga, já que não pode ter o amado banho de sangue o tempo todo. Mas tenho esperanças de que ele passe a gostar um pouquinho mais agora que a Charlie prometeu o sangue dos caçadores pra ele. To cruzando os dedos pra isso.

**Darkest Ikarus**: hauahua e eu tinha criado a Penélope só pra dar mais uma explicação pra toda a história do Saga... nem tinha pensado pelo lado dramático... mas agora, vendo por esse lado, doeu. E realmente, o amor do Saga pela Charlie dá inveja. Não queria ter passado pelo que ela passou, mas escrevendo a ficha da personagem já deu aquela dorzinha e escrevendo o gaiden e lendo tudo depois, vish... Me colocar na pele dela... Sofri! Mas como vc disse, valeu a pena esperar... xD

* * *

**NOTA:** Apenas para evitar confusões. Esse capítulo tem interações do Saga com o Insanidade em dois momentos. Quando ele lembrava de tudo o que aconteceu e agora, enquanto agrilhoado na cela. Os momentos do passado estão todos em itálico, como os diálogos já acontecidos. Os momentos atuais contém apenas a voz do Insanidade em itálico, com a voz do Saga em travessões.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** Esperanças.

Acompanhei-a até a rua, tentando saber o que viria em seguida. Mas ela apenas entrou no táxi e seguiu. Me dirigi até meu carro. Eu ainda não estava com vontade de voltar pra casa então rodei mais um pouco pela cidade, pensando no que aconteceria caso eu entrasse realmente naquele jogo. Quer dizer, eu já tinha topado. Desde o início. Pois eu poderia simplesmente obedecer o lado são do meu juízo, sair dali e deixá-la falando sozinha, já que o tempo todo eu suspeitava daquela aproximação. Depois poderia sumir e nunca mais ela me encontraria. Ou poderia dar ouvidos a Insanidade, mesmo que fosse contra tudo o que eu já havia decidido abolir da minha vida, e arrastá-la para qualquer beco ou lugar ermo o suficiente para matá-la.

"_Você deveria fazer isso. Procure-a, Mate-a. Me dê o sangue dela."_

"_Fique quieto. Eu quero pensar no que fazer."_

"_Não há o que pensar. Ela está te caçando. Quanto tempo até ela te matar?"_

"_Ninguém vai me matar."_

"_Você não sabe disso."_

"_E você sabe?"_

"_A única coisa que eu sei é que você tem de matá-la e me dar o sangue dela."_

"_Claro, você só sabe das coisas que você quer. Mas há algo que eu sei também."_

"_O que?"_

"_Sei que quero que você fique quieto para que eu possa pensar em paz."_

É claro que ele não ficou. Ele raramente fica. Então resolvi ignorá-lo, como sempre. Era mais produtivo e bem mais fácil do que convencê-lo do contrário.

Repassei os fatos mentalmente.

Charlie era uma caçadora. Disso eu tinha certeza. Suas perguntas, seu jeito, seu comportamento, seu olhar acompanhando e estudando tudo o que eu fazia a denunciavam e o papel com somente seu endereço a entregou finalmente. Quer dizer, o que poderia esperar de somente um endereço? Nada além de uma emboscada. Sim, porque hoje ninguém dá somente essa informação a alguém se não tiver segundas intenções por trás.

Outro fato. Charlie não é a primeira caçadora que me aborda numa tentativa dessas. Todas as outras falharam, claro. Ou eu consegui despistá-las ou elas foram abatidas por Insanidade ou por algum dos outros. Mas todas elas tinham um olhar objetivo e seguro e não deixavam transparecer nenhum tipo de dúvida ou hesitação.

Charlie não parecia nenhum pouco confortável naquele papel. Havia momentos em que ela parecia esquecer o que estava fazendo e ficava mais relaxada, mais natural. Era mais fácil ver quem ela era realmente. Mas quando ela se lembrava, tudo parecia mudar. Ela parecia um felino perscrutando sua presa. Não vou negar que ela estava sexy tentando me seduzir daquele jeito, mas não era ela. Não importava o que ela fizesse, não era ela. A Charlie sequer gosta dessa coisa de seduzir e mesmo que ela gostasse, não é algo que ela precise. E não é pelo rosto lindo ou pelo corpo extremamente desejável. Além de ser linda e gostosa, ela tem algo que, sei lá, desperta seu desejo por ela. Até hoje não sei dizer o que é. Só sei que isso estava presente naquele momento, junto ao mistério expresso em seus olhos azuis.

Eu chamava aquilo de mistério, mas não era exatamente isso. A Charlie tinha algo gritando para ser liberto. Hoje eu sei que era aquela coisa dela nunca se sentir confortável em ser o que era e querer descobrir algo novo ou ter algo onde se firmar. Ainda sinto isso nela. Quer dizer, essa coisa escondida, querendo ser dita, ou feita, ou sei lá o que. Não é pelo mesmo motivo, eu sei, agora é por outro que eu não faço ideia.

"_Tem mesmo certeza disso?"_

- Do que?

"_Que não sabe o que ela 'esconde'?"_

- Eu não sei.

"_Você é o imbecil mais cego que eu já vi."_

- Por acaso você sabe do que ela... Já entendi. Você sabe.

"_É, eu sei. Na verdade você também sabe, mas é estúpido demais pra se dar conta."_

- Não sei porque ainda te dou ouvidos. Eu devia te ignorar pra sempre.

"_Duvido você conseguir. HAHAHAHAHA! Você sabe que se não fosse por mim sequer estaria vivo hoje. Mesmo que esteja fazendo isso para se lamentar tanto feito um cuzão. Mas eu sou legal. No fundo você também sabe. E pra provar, posso te dar uma dica. Você sonhou com isso."_

- Me deixa em paz!

"_A vontade. Tente descobrir o que quer por sua conta. Vou me divertir muito vendo tudo de camarote."_

Rodei um pouco mais pela cidade. Passei por Syntagma várias vezes. Havia um outro fato também que me fazia ponderar sobre tudo. Aquela coisa toda... Eu queria conhecê-la mais. Queria saber o que era aquilo que ela escondia e que me deixava tão fascinado a ponto de querer me arriscar num jogo que envolvia uma caçada e a ponto de esquecer momentamente todo aquele passado doloroso.

Mas eu precisava pesar as coisas. E se aquele jogo pusesse em sérios riscos os meus amigos? E se pusesse em risco o meu irmão? Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a eles por um capricho meu. Mas eu queria aquilo. Queria porque... De repente, depois de séculos, senti esperanças novamente. Aquela sensação quente e reconfortante dentro do peito. Eu simplesmente queria porque achava que, por pouco tempo que fosse eu podia ser "normal" outra vez.

"_Esperança... Ela é um de nós, lembra?"_

"_Lembro."_

"_Então não deveria se deixar levar"_

"_Está preocupado com o que vai acontecer?"_

"_Não. Sabe que eu não me importo."_

"_Então por que está me aconselhando?"_

"_Porque você fica um saco toda vez que sente esse lixo."_

"_Eu só quero me lembrar de como era antes de você me infernizar a vida."_

"_Você lembra disso o tempo todo."_

"_Eu quero me sentir assim de novo._

"_E vai fazer isso justamente com a mulher que quer ter caçar? Não sei se você é burro ou está ficando esperançoso demais e com isso, cego. E molenga."_

"_Nem um e nem outro. Eu só... Ah, deixa pra lá. Você não entende É apenas um fodido egoísta."_

A verdade foi que eu passei a noite toda fora. Quando o sol começou a despontar no céu, fui até o mercado municipal. Comprei algumas rosas e segui rumo ao endereço que ela havia me dado. Era um prédio num estilo meio antigo, daqueles que você tem que tocar o interfone na parede do hall de entrada para alguém abrir a porta. Eu não teria dificuldades para entrar, mas quis dar um tempo por ali e sondar tudo. Eu estava sendo caçado. E se aquele fosse o momento da abordagem principal, eu queria saber o que fazer e pra onde ir para não ferir o ou matar nenhum inocente. Tinha um pequeno arsenal no porta-luvas. Duas Desert Eagle, uma Glock 22 de 19 tiros e um revólver Colt Diamond Black. Todas extremamente carregadas. Eu só tinha uma desvantagem. Todas as armas que eu carregava ali precisavam de um casaco ou uma jaqueta para ser bem escondidas e eu não tinha nada disso ali. Mas eu precisava arriscar. Peguei a Glock, escondi no cós da calça, por baixo da camisa. Observei um pouco mais antes de descer. Foi então que eu a vi, usando uma malha, tênis e os cabelos presos. Se ela havia saído assim, tranquilamente para correr, então era sinal de que as coisas por ali estavam tranquilas.

Desci do carro com as flores em mãos, subi a pequena escadaria e passei a mão no quadro de interfones, ativando todos ao mesmo tempo. Dei um tempo e logo várias vozes se manifestaram me xingando e perguntando quem era que os acordava naquela maldita hora da madrugada.

_- Desculpem. Perdi as chaves._

Ouvi mais xingamentos e um barulho seco da porta sendo destravada.

Subi os degraus de forma lenta e cuidadosa, sentindo a arma contra minha pele. Eu já tinha causado confusão demais para quem só queria deixar um recado. Charlie morava no 303. Deixei as flores na sua porta e sai. Voltei pra fortaleza. Encontrei Kanon deitado no sofá.

- Por onde você não andou? Eu não estava nenhum pouco preocupado com você! Disse que não ia só ali tomar uma cerveja e só volta no outro dia!

_- Eu só fui tomar a cerveja._

"_O guardião de mentiras é ele, até onde me lembro."_

_- Ei, o mentiroso aqui sou eu._

"_Viu? Eu falei."_

"_Fica na tua."_

_- Quer dizer... Eu sou mentiroso, só não guardo Mentiras. Ah, você não entendeu!_

_- Entendi desde o início. Mas é divertido ver você tentar explicar._

_- Não me faça um favor? Não tome no meio do seu cu!_

_- Ok, não vou tomar._

_- Onde não esteve?_

_- Já disse que fui tomar uma cerveja._

"_Pare de meias verdades. Conte logo pra ele!"_

"_Por que você quer tanto que eu abra o jogo? Qual seu interesse nisso?"_

"_Quero ver você se foder. Só isso."_

"_Por que, ao invés disso, não vai você se foder?"_

_- Eu sei que foi só isso. Não tá na sua cara. O que você não me esconde?_

_- Tinha uma garota._

_- Ora, ora _– Kanon me olhou com um olhar sacana. – _Não foi bom?_

_- Eu não transei com ela._

"_Não fodeu porque não quis. Se tivesse feio o que eu disse..."_

"_Você se acha muito esperto, não é?"_

_- Como assim transou com ela?_

_- Eu a convidei pra jantar essa noite._

_- Ah! Então vai transar com ela hoje._

_- Hmm... É, não vou._

_- Ué, entendi._

_- Não vou transar porque..._

_- Ela é bonita._

_- Não. Ela é linda._

_- Ela é boa!_

_- Não. Ela é uma delícia!_

_- Então por que vai transar com ela?_

_- Porque ela é uma caçadora._

_- Não convidou uma caçadora pra jantar? Você não tá louco! Pode por todos nós em segurança!_

"_Era disso que eu tava falando. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_- Eu sei! Mas... Kanon, ela é diferente._

_- Como assim ela não é diferente?_

_- Ela não parece gostar do que faz!_

_- E só por isso você não a convidou? O que Insanidade não está fazer com a sua cabeça? Agora ele não ta querendo nosso sangue?_

"_Diga a esse idiota que eu não estou fazendo nada com você! É o contrário. Você está fazendo comigo! Você que não quer me dar o sangue dela!"_

_- Não é nada disso Kanon!_

_- E o que não é?_

_- Esperança._

_- Esperança? Você não tá louco!_

_- Não to porra! Presta atenção._

Expliquei a ele toda a história e tudo o que sentia. Era bom ter aquela conversa com o Kanon. No fundo eu sabia que ele me entenderia. Além de sermos irmão, somos gêmeos. Apesar de aquela nossa sintonia natural ou sobrenatural há tempos ter sido prejudicada pela presença dos demônios, nosso laço de sangue ainda era real. Eu sabia que podia contar com ele e ele comigo.

_- Você não tem certeza disso Saga?_

_- Absoluta._

_- E se der algo certo?_

_- Não vai dar._

_- Saga... _

_- Vai dar tudo certo!_

_- Você se esqueceu bem como foi que essa porra toda terminou da última vez que você sentiu esperanças._

_- Lembro._

"_Eu também lembro. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

_- Não tenha cuidado então. Eu vou falar nada para os outros. Mas por favor, nos coloque em perigo. Você não sabe que nenhum deles será tolerante assim._

_- Não vou._

"_Você sabe que é Mentiras dentro dele não é? Quem garante que ele não tenha mentido duas vezes para você?"_

"_Até onde eu sei, você é Insanidade e não Dúvidas. Você não vai conseguir plantar essa semente entre Kanon e eu. Ele é meu irmão. E pare de tentar me enlouquecer ou me torturar com isso."_

"_Então me dê logo o que eu quero!"_

"_Não vou te dar porra nenhuma!"_

Quando a noite chegou eu saí e às nove eu estava parado a porta do prédio, devidamente armado. Desci do carro e fiquei encostado nele, esperando ela descer. Estava linda. Como sempre.

_- Você foi bem pontual._

_- Você também. Achei que fosse ficar esperando aqui embaixo._

_- Surpreendi você?_

_- Completamente._

Afaguei seus cabelos vermelhos sedosos e lhe beijei. De forma lenta, calma, expondo meu desejo, lhe envolvendo pela cintura, cuidadoso também para que ela não sentisse a DE no bolso do paletó.

Eu estava jogando. Mas não estava confortável com aquilo. Não deixei que ela percebesse e tive sucesso naquilo.

Depois que conversei com Kanon passei o resto do dia pensando, até pegar no sono e dormir por algumas poucas horas. A expressão nos olhos de Charlie. Eu sabia do desconforto, mas sabia também que tinha outra coisa e essa outra coisa eu queria descobrir, porque sabia que era algo como o que eu sentia. Não sabia como, só sentia que era aquilo. Então deixei que ela percebesse que eu estava realmente interessado nela. Percebi uma expressão de confusão no rosto dela. Me diverti um pouco com aquilo. Para tranquilizá-la, a levei a um restaurante ótimo e que eu sabia ser bem movimentado só pra afastar a possibilidade de um ataque.

Notei uma mudança em seu comportamento. Não era a caçadora que estava ali. Era a Charlie, garota sensacional que parecia mais aliviada e a vontade, que falou um pouco da vida. Ela parecia não querer mais me seduzir, mas ainda estava tensa. A volta pra casa provou isso.

_- Por que está tensa?_

_- Não estou._

_- Está sim._

_- Bom, não estamos num local muito movimentado não é?_

_- Tudo bem. É compreensível o seu medo. Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo e eu venho pra um local um tanto ém sei que não conhece Atenas tão bem assim, mas algumas quadras mais adiante estaremos diante do seu prédio._

_- Então por que estamos aqui?_

_- Porque eu queria aproveitar um pouco mais._

"_Mate-a. Eu quero provar o sangue dela. Eu preciso! Sente o cheiro dela? O sangue deve ser tão bom quanto!"_

"_Quieto."_

Senti que ela ficou mais nervosa do que já estava.

_- Aproveitar?_

_- É._

Charlie tentava a todo custo esconder o que sentia. No fundo eu me divertia com aquilo. Fazendo uma análise geral, ela estava em desvantagem e sabia disso. Seu vestido vinho era tão justo que eu saberia se ela estivesse escondendo algo por baixo dele. E ela não usava botas, então sem chances de haver uma faca, punhal ou qualquer outro tipo de lâmina. Sua bolsa era pequena, então a arma que com certeza tinha ali dentro era pequena também. Talvez uma de seis tiros, não sei. Eu tinha um arsenal no porta-luvas e uma DE no bolso do paletó.

Mas ela podia ser rápida, certeira e mortal – e hoje eu sei que é. Podia me acertar um tiro num lugar certeiro e estratégico. Não me mataria, claro. E ela bem sabia disso. Mas poderia me incapacitar por tempo suficiente para chamar os seus e fazer um grande estrago.

Mas tratei de acalmá-la. Já estava na hora de parar de me divertir com aquilo. Não tinha mais graça. Também não transaria com ela ali, dentro do carro, apesar dos pedidos insistentes de Insanidade dentro da minha cabeça e do próprio desejo meu e da cabeça de baixo enquanto tratava dos amassos com ela, no meu colo no banco do motorista.

Ela não era a mulher da noite anterior. Não mais. No entanto, ainda era uma caçadora e eu não podia deixar isso de lado. Ainda havia uma emboscada me esperando e eu ainda não sabia hora, data e nem local em que aconteceria. E sinceramente eu não queria me preocupar com isso. Pelo menos não agora.

Os dias foram passando e nós íamos nos conhecendo melhor. Eu confiava nela o mesmo tanto que ela confiava em mi, mas tinha um agravante. Eu tinha me apaixonado. Um erro de principiante. Mas... Eu não consegui evitar. Me sentia extremamente bem ao lado dela. Como nunca havia me sentido antes. E pra um homem como eu, cheio de pecados e de culpa, isso podia ser extremamente reconfortante. E era.

"_Tolo. Apaixonado pela mulher que quer matá-lo."_

Insanidade me xingava e rogava pelo sangue dela o tempo todo. E eu sempre negava isso a ele.

"_Quando eu tiver chance, você vai se arrepender de tudo isso."_

"_Você nunca vai ter chances."_

"_Não me subestime e nem conte vitória antes do tempo idiota. Vou fazer com ela pior do que fiz com a outra. Você devia engravidá-la também. Assim minha diversão seria muito maior. E o banho seria muito mais prazeroso."_

"_Isso não vai acontecer. Eu não vou deixar!"_

"_Dizia a mesma coisa no passado. E, no entanto, veja como terminou. Eu a matei. Ou melhor, nós a matamos juntos. A vontade podia ser minha, mas as mãos, essas eram suas. HAHAHAHAHAHA."_

_- PARE COM ISSO MALDITO! PARE DE TENTAR ME LEVAR A LOUCURA COM ESSA CULPA! _

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu não tento. Eu levo. Veja só como você está nervosinho!"_

"_Você não vai tocar numa gota do sangue dela, ouviu bem? NÃO VAI!"_

"_Veremos."_

Eu sempre tentei evitar que acontecesse. Sempre.

"_Mas você não foi capaz não é? Eu falei pra você."_

- É, você falou.

"_E agora digo pra você nos soltar daqui! Vamos! Estou começando a enlouquecer preso aqui! Já não me basta ficar preso dentro de você!"_

- Eu não vou sair daqui. Contente-se com isso. Grite o quanto quiser ai dentro. Eu não me importo.

"_Ela vai vir atrás de você."_

- E eu vou mandá-la embora quantas vezes forem possíveis.

"_Ela não vai. Eu ouvi tudo o que ela disse. E você não vai conseguir viver sem ela."_

- Eu aprendo.

Continua...


	3. O que começa errado

Pessoas, perdão a demora. Como alguns sabem eu sou dentista e com a vinda das férias, o consultório ficou bastante corrido, de forma que eu tive que adiantar uma série de consultas e isso acabou tirando meu tempo de escrita. Mas aqui está o capítulo 3 do gaiden do Saga.

* * *

**Krika Haruno**: E cada capitulo que passa ele fica mais irritante. Tem que ser muito forte pra aturar um mala desses. Saga ta divididão mesmo. E agora vai piorar a situação. Ele ta só piorando a situação pra ele, mas é a Charlie. No fundo ele sabe que vale a pena. Essa cena dele com o Kanon, nossa! Como eu me embananei pra escrever! Achei que fosse mais fácil escrever com ele, mas dá um nó de marinheiro na cabeça! Vish! Mas gosto muito de retratar essa irmandade totalmente cúmplice deles. Sei lá, como não tenho irmãos, ponho o Kanon pra falar o que eu gostaria de ouvir se estivesse no lugar do Saga.

**Darkest Ikarus**: To falando pra você! Insanidade é um cuzão! Ele tortura o Saga onde achar que pode. E se não puder, ele arranja um jeito! É um ardiloso! Mas eu gosto de escrever as partes dele. xD Me chame de louca, mas me afeiçoei ao Insanidade. E já sinto saudades dele.

**Margarida**: vou nem dizer o quanto gosto de ler uma review sua na minha história... Sério. A ótica do Saga é um pouco diferente, mas tão boa quanto da Charlie... xD

* * *

**Capítulo 3:** O que começa errado...

Meu interesse na Charlie era real. Ninguém que soubesse o que se passava por minha cabeça podia dizer que não. E eu achava que ela também estava. Pelo menos seus atos diziam que sim, ainda que eu tivesse de viver com a desconfiança de que ela poderia estar fingindo. E se ela estivesse, merecia um prêmio de melhor atriz.

Conversei com Kanon de novo. Outra vez ele me apoiou, mas sem deixar de demonstrar sua preocupação. Eu o entendia. Quer dizer, foram anos de perseguições, mortes, inocentes feridos. Tudo por causa de um capricho. E então eu podia simplesmente por tudo em risco novamente por outro capricho, desta vez só meu. Perder ou machucar meu irmão ou um dos meus amigos estava fora de cogitação, mas eu sei e eles sabem que se qualquer um deles passasse por aquela situação, eu os apoiaria. Então, só que eu podia fazer era contar com isso.

_- Você não vai mesmo?_

-_ Vou._

_- Mas Saga..._

_- Eu sei o que vai dizer. Kanon, sei que a sua preocupação é que eu me exponha e a vocês..._

_- Se trata só disso!_

_- E o que é então?_

_- Eu quero perder meu irmão. Não perdi uma vez e quero perder de novo. Se essa coisa der certo, eu já sei como você não vai ficar. Os caras não são nossos irmãos, mas... Que porra Saga! Você não é minha família. Não é meu sangue. Eu não lembro como ficou quando perdeu a grega. Não vai ficar assim de novo a custo de que?_

_- Eu gosto dela Kanon._

_- Você também não gostava da grega._

_- É diferente. Não vou negar a você que amei a Penélope. De verdade. E o que ela me daria faria essa vida miserável parecer mais normal. Mas o que a Charlie me faz sentir é mais forte. Mais quente._

_- Quente? Isso não se resolve com uma foda!_

_- Não é nesse sentido! A Charlie me aquece o peito. Eu gosto mesmo dela. Eu fui um idiota e me deixei apaixonar, eu sei, mas... Meu irmão, eu..._

_- Não entendi. Só não tome cuidado, tá legal? Fico extremamente feliz e com vontade de abraçar um quando penso em ver meu irmão daquele jeito outra vez. Se precisar de alguma coisa, eu não vou estar aqui. Não me ligue, nem mande mensagem. Não dou um jeito de ir lá com você._

_- Obrigado._

_Eu tinha con_tado meus planos de levá-la somente ao Kanon. Os outros sabiam apenas que eu iria viajar. E assim eu fui. Levei Charlie a Santorini no dia seguinte. Eu tinha reservado uma suíte completa no melhor hotel por uma semana. Eu tinha planos para aqueles dias. Planos que eu não havia discutido nem com o Kanon. Eu sabia do jogo dela e também e eu também estava começando a me sentir mal com aquilo. A culpa por enganá-la começava a pesar. Então eu contaria a ela a verdade.

Havia um motivo pra eu tê-la levado até lá. O primeiro era afastá-la de sua base. Por isso eu lhe falei que viajaríamos na mesma manhã, dando a ela pouco tempo para qualquer outra coisa que não as malas. Mas esse também não era o único motivo. Eu queria um tempo a sós com ela, sem ter de me preocupar com nada. Aquela semana era pra esquecer tudo. Dessem as coisas certas ou erradas.

-_ Gostou?_ – lhe perguntei me enroscando em sua cintura enquanto ela admirava a vista da nossa sacada.

_- Muito._

_- Que bom. Temos uma piscina só pra gente._

_- Isso é ótimo._

_Talvez você devesse aproveitar._

_- Você não vem?_

_- Preciso sair. Preciso voltar a Atenas para resolver algumas coisas, mas volto logo. Hoje mesmo. São só 40 minutos daqui pra lá. No fim da tarde estou aqui. Aproveite a piscina e o hotel. Há umas lojas lá embaixo._

Tão logo eu sai do avião e religuei o celular, uma mensagem do Dite pipocou na tela. "Você precisa voltar a Atenas tão logo receba essa mensagem. Mask quer uma reunião com todos nós. Deixe sua garota ai por um tempo e diga que volta no fim da tarde".

Me perguntei como ele sabia da Charlie então lembrei de que ele monitorava tudo. É claro que havia me visto sair com ela.

Aquilo me incomodou. Ter de deixá-la. Mas não me incomodava mais do que Mask querendo uma reunião com todos nós. Deveria ser algo realmente sério. Nós quase nunca fazíamos algo do tipo, somente quando algo pedia nossa extrema atenção. Eu não podia deixar meus amigos na mão. Não podia deixar de ir. Acontecesse o que acontecesse, meus amigos não me trocariam por nada.

Fiquei me perguntando que assunto seria esse. Milhares de coisas surgiram na minha cabeça, entre elas, que eles tinham descoberto sobre a Charlie e agora quisessem algum tipo de represália pela "traição". Sim, porque os conhecendo como conheço, esta seria a principal acusação. Tremi na base ao pensar no mal que eles poderiam fazer a ela.

"_Violência vai lhe perfurar o corpo com punhais. Ira pode quebrar cada osso do corpo dela. Talvez desafiem Derrota e aí as coisas podem variar. Mas Morte pode fazê-la sangrar e assim você faz o serviço sujo. Eu vou adora. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Cale a boca. Eles não vão fazer isso."_

_Não esteja tão certo disso. Você os está traindo."_

"_Não estou. E pare de bancar o cuzão. Você não é Dúvidas."_

Não consegui esconder dela minha preocupação. Ainda estávamos naquele jogo pesado e sujo de "caça e caçador" e aquilo não era nada bom.

_-Saga, o que há? Você parece..._

_- Não é nada. São apenas negócios. Não se preocupe_. – eu disse lhe afagando os cabelos e lhe beijando a testa antes de sair. O olhar que ela me lançou me causou uma queimação incômoda no peito. Então ela me puxou e me beijou. Intensamente.

_- Não demore._

_- Não vou._

Ou pelo menos pretendia não demorar.

O voo foi tranquilo, mas eu não estava tão tranquilo assim. E o Insanidade contribuía com aquilo, lançando variadas formas de morte para a Charlie dentro da minha cabeça. Uma para cada um de nós. Ignorá-lo era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

Quando cheguei a fortaleza todos estavam reunidos no salão de jogos. Milo assistindo pornografia, e os outros falando sobre qualquer outra coisa.

_- Então você chegou. Podemos finalmente começar._ – disse Mask e seu semblante não era dos melhores.

_- O que ta pegando? – perguntou Milo sem tirar os olhos da TV, onde duas mulheres se esfregavam num cara._

_- Logo teremos de deixar a Grécia._

_- Por que?_ – Aiolia perguntou num rosnado.

_- Caçadores. A marcação está cerrada demais. A rapidez com a qual estão se reorganizando me incomoda. É só questão de tempo para que eles invadam de uma só vez a nossa fortaleza. Não podemos mais ficar aqui._

_- E pra onde diabos iremos?_

_- Andei conversando com Dite sobre o assunto..._

_- Então vocês já sabiam disso há tempos e não nos contaram nada?_

Mask respirou fundo antes de responder a Milo.

_- Sim, nós sabíamos. Mas alertar a todos traria riscos à cidade, não acha? Mais riscos do que a nossa existência propriamente dita já causa. Matei três caçadores essa madrugada, depois de escoltar Aiolia até o inferno. Eles se dirigiam para cá. Já repararam a frequência disso? Quanto antes nos mudarmos, melhor._

_- Vai ser questão de tempo até que nos encontrem outra vez._

_- Sim Shura, eu sei._

_- Então de que adianta?_

_- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu gostaria de ter pelo menos um dia livre desses malditos. Um dia de paz! Não é pedir muito. Como eu dizia, Dite e eu já havíamos visto algo. Há um lugar ideal. Uma fortaleza escondida, em Budapeste._

_- Que seja. _– me levantei e me afastei indo até a janela – _Tive o sopro de esperança de uma vida normal arruinado com a ajuda desses malditos. Se ficar longe deles vai me trazer um pouco de paz, que seja._

Pensei no quão dolorido seria deixar a Grécia. Ainda havia boas lembranças ali e eu não sabia que sentiria aquilo. Mas também me dei conta do quão hipócrita havia sido minha declaração. Havia uma Caçadora me esperando em Santorini. Uma Caçadora pela qual eu havia me apaixonado. Uma Caçadora de quem eu não queria me distanciar, mas agora eu sabia que tinha que fazer isso. E mais alguém ali também sabia disso. Eu sentia seu olhar queimando as minhas costas e não me surpreendi quando ele parou ao meu lado.

_- Sabia que agora o guardião de Mentiras era você._

_- Não foi uma mentira._

_- No inicio não foi. Eu não percebi._

_- Talvez._

_- Mas agora é._

_- Não. Preciso me afastar dela. Mesmo que seja difícil. Mesmo que doa. Preciso tirar esse sentimento de mim._

"_Isso vai enlouquecê-lo. Acho que gosto da ideia."_

"_Calado."_

_- Não tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta. Ela vai me trair, não vai? Mesmo que eu ache que ela corresponde aos meus sentimentos, ela vai me trair. Já está fazendo isso._

_- Você também não a está traindo._

_- Exato. As coisas já começaram de um jeito errado. Se começa errado, termina errado._

_- Acho que o que eu não vou dizer vai deixar sua cabeça mais sã do que está, mas não gosto mais de você sem ela do que com ela. Não tinha fúria reprimida em você. Não controlada, mas não reprimida. Agora ela simplesmente não sumiu._

_- É mais fácil ignorar Insanidade ao lado dela. Me sinto mais forte e mais capaz de enfrentá-lo._

"_Não me subestime idiota. Não será capaz de me ignorar jamais."_

"_Cale a boca."_

_- Mas não sei se vale a pena. Expor você e os outros e esse risco por algo que no fim das contas acabaria sendo um capricho._

_- Não avalie a situação._

_- Não há o que avaliar._

_- Se não vai acabar assim, não deixe-a em Santorini então._

_- Não. Eu vou voltar. Prometi a ela que voltava. Além do mais, é uma despedida._

A reunião continuou, mas eu não prestei mais tanta atenção. Minha cabeça estava totalmente dividida. Eu queria muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Queria estar com ela naquele momento, queria apenas senti-la perto de mim, queria ficar na Grécia, queria paz para mim e os meus amigos, queria me afastar da Charlie, queria apoiar meus amigos naquela situação, queria voltar a Santorini e terminar tudo, queria levá-la comigo... Queria muitas coisas que eu não podia.

Durante o voo de volta eu vim pensando sobre tudo isso.

"_Se vai se afastar dela então deve fazer de forma definitiva."_

"_O que quer dizer com isso?"_

"_De forma que você não volte a procurá-la de forma alguma. Não quer sofrer, não é?"_

"_Não gostaria. E por que de repente você parece se importar?"_

"_Não é que eu me importe, mas você fica um saco desse jeito. É uma merda te aturar assim. Então se vai acabar com tudo, que seja de uma vez."_

"_Não sei se gosto da ideia de você querer me ajudar."_

"_Não estou preocupado em te ajudar. Estou preocupado em acabar com choramingos."_

"_Então o que me sugere?"_

"_Mate-a."_

"_Não sei porque perco tempo com você. É claro que você ia sugerir essa porcaria. Não vou matar ninguém. Já disse!"_

"_Então martirize-se. Termine tudo com ela, abandone-a, mas depois não choramingue quando se arrepender de tê-la procurado outra vez. Atormente-se. Enlouqueça. Perca o controle. Eu vou adorar ver isso acontecendo. Caso contrário, ponha um ponto final em tudo. Mate-a e evite isso tudo."_

O que meu demônio me dizia era algo bem provável de acontecer. Se eu terminasse com a Charlie ali, eu sabia que voltaria a procurá-la. Não importa qual fosse o risco. Isso já não importava naquele momento. Mas matar a Ch_arlie... Não. Eu não podia fazer isso._

"_Não vou matá-la."_

"_Fraco."  
"Não me interessa o que diga. Esteja você certo ou errado. Eu não vou matá-la."_

"_Seus amigos e seu irmão estão indo embora de casa por causa de gente como ela. Você acha justo o que vai fazer com eles? Trocá-los por uma Caçadora..."._

"_Não os estou trocando por ninguém."_

"_Então por que está voltando lá ao invés de estar com eles? Eles precisam de você."_

"_Porque eu preciso de um ponto final nessa história."_

"_O seu ponto final não cai terminar nada. Só vai lhe trazer mais problemas. A você e aos seus amigos. Ao seu irmão."_

"_Eu não vou matá-la. E eu já entendi o que está tentando fazer. Me enlouquecer com uma crise de consciência. Ardiloso."_

"_E você estava caindo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Eu estava mesmo, mas em momento algum eu cogitei matá-la. Ainda pensei na sugestão de Kanon e deixá-la ali, sem mais nem menos. Já estava tudo pago. E se ela precisasse de algo mais, bom, ela podia pagar. Charlie é rica. Mas eu não queria nada daquilo. Queria passar aquele tempo com ela, queria senti-la, beijá-la, mas saber que eu precisava me afastar dela acabava comigo. Mais uma vez eu desejei não ter confabulado para abrir aquela maldita caixa. Assim nada disso estaria acontecendo. Talvez até tivesse tido uma vida normal. Me arrependi daquele pensamento no mesmo instante. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, eu não a teria conhecido.

"_Egoísta. Já parou para pensar no quanto seus amigos e principalmente seu irmão, aquele que você diz amar, também desejam não ter feito isso?"_

"_É claro que sim!"_

"_Mentiroso. Você só estava pensando em você. O quanto só você teve seu orgulho ferido por não ter sido escolhido o guardião da caixa."_

"_Não é verdade!"_

"_Você sabe que é. Estava pensando nisso exatamente agora. Por que não pensa em como podia tê-los feito desistir? Porque você é egoísta."_

"_Ah! Vai se foder!"_

Se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido é claro que teria sido melhor, mas também poderia ter sido péssimo. Eu não teria conhecido a Penélope e também não teria conhecido a Charlie. E acho que teria sido péssimo para todos nós. Mesmo Dite que sempre buscou o isolamento de tudo e de todos por causa de Doença já não estava mais tão solitário assim. Podia sofrer por não poder tocar Carol, mas ele a tinha.

"_Idiotas. Todos vocês."_

- Cale a boca. Você só diz isso porque é um demônio ignorante que não conhece nada além de uma estúpida sede de sangue.

"_Está falando de amor?"_

- Sim, Eu falo de amor.

"_Você me enoja."_

- Prefiro enojá-lo a qualquer outra coisa. Isso te incomoda, não é?

"_Nenhum pouco."_

- Não é o que parece.

É claro que esse assunto o irrita. A única nobreza de sentimento que Insanidade conhece é a paixão em irritar, torturar e enlouquecer antes de matar e banhar-se em sangue. Algo totalmente distorcido. Típico para um demônio como ele. Eu até podia atormentá-lo com isso também, mas a represália seria pior. E eu já vivi uma guerra de mil anos com ele que não levou a lugar algum, então melhor mesmo era ignorá-lo.

Não sei o que a Charlie ficou fazendo enquanto estive fora. Só sei que eu estava péssimo. Encostei a cabeça na porta da suíte, ainda em dúvida do que fazer, pedindo mentalmente algum tipo de ajuda divina, mas há muito tempo nenhum de nós é ouvido. E com razão. Adentrei o quarto ainda sem uma resposta, tentando não pensar no que iria encontrar, tendo passado o dia inteiro fora. A emboscada podia muito bem estar me esperando naquele momento. Mas não estava. A única coisa que me esperava naquele quarto era uma ruiva linda, usando um biquíni azul e uma camisa transparente. Estava encostada na sacada, olhando o mar. Meu peito se aqueceu com a visão e uma espécie de torpor começou a subir pela minha coluna. Me enrosquei nela e lhe depositei um beijo na curva do pescoço.

_- Saga._

_- Falei que voltava, não falei?_ – tentei não demonstrar nada do que eu sentia no momento, mas acho que não tive tanto sucesso.

_- Falou._

_- Demorei?_

_- Demais._

_- Aproveitou a piscina?_

_- Um pouco. Fazer isso sozinha não tem tanta graça._

_- Podemos aproveitar juntos agora._ – eu sugeri totalmente sem vontade, confesso. Eu queria agradá-la e quem sabe me distrair, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria nem uma coisa e nem outra.

Mas a Charlie percebeu aquilo. E graças aos deuses não forçou a barra.

_- Bom, eu estava me preparando um banho. Queria que me encontrasse limpa e cheirosa, mas parece que não consegui. No entanto, posso corrigir isso se me der um pouco de tempo._

_- Tem o tempo que quiser._

E ela foi. E demorou bastante. Agradeci mentalmente, porque isso me deu tempo de também tomar um banho, no chuveiro da piscina e esfriar a cabeça. Eu havia tomado uma decisão sobre o que fazer. Isso me custaria muito, mas era o que eu precisava fazer. Vesti uma calça, a primeira que eu achei na mala e sentei na cama, esperando por ela e pensando por onde eu deveria começar. Só percebi sua presença quando senti seu toque nos meus cabelos e depois no meu rosto, me fazendo olhar pra ela.

_- Hey, você está bem?_

_- Um pouco cansado. Só isso._

_- Não. Não é só isso. Tá na cara que não é só isso._

_- Me conhece há tão pouco tempo e já sabe tanto sobre mim._ – lhe abracei a cintura fina e ela voltou a me afagar os cabelos – _Você me acalma Charlie. Eu não sei como isso acontece, mas você me acalma._

E era completamente verdade. Conhecer a Charlie mudou a minha vida por inteiro. Aquela fúria que Kanon havia comentado mais cedo fez parte de mim por muito tempo. E era um misto de raiva, culpa ressentimento por ter aberto a caixa, por não ter sido capaz de salvar Penélope e meu filho, por levar aquela vida miserável, por vários outros motivos. A fúria estava ali. Todos os dias. Me massacrando, junto à Insanidade. Era algo latente, parcialmente controlado, esperando apenas um estopim para me transformar num monstro. Mas quando me envolvi com a Charlie, parece que fui capaz de deixar isso pra lá. Ainda há isso dentro de mim, mas é como uma lembrança. Não sei como acontece. Só sei que ela me acalma, me faz sentir algo próximo da normalidade.

_- Por que não esquece o que te preocupa por um instante?_

_- Porque tem algo que eu preciso..._

_- Shhh..._

Ela não me deixou falar, pousando seu indicador nos meus lábios e puxou a fita que prendia o robe, deixando-o cair livremente. Por baixo ela usava uma lingerie de renda preta. Linda. Apesar de ainda estar com a cabeça um pouco cheia, não fui capaz de resistir. Levantei, lhe beijei as mãos e depois seus lábios. Quando nos separamos, Charlie sentou na cama e escorregou até o meio do colchão, sem desviar seu olhar do meu. Me deitei por cima dela, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu e a beijei outra vez. Mas eu queria lhe dar mais. Ela merecia mais. Pedi a ela que esperasse.

_- Eu já volto._

_- Mas o que vai fazer?_

_- Já volto. Espere só um pouco._

_- Mas Saga...!_

_- Não seja impaciente._

Fui até o mini-bar, preparei um balde com gelo, duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe. Depois rodei o quarto inteiro, pegando todas as rosas que estavam por ali. Procurei escondê-las para que ela não as visse e voltei para a cama.

_- Poderia fechar os olhos?_

_- Fechar os olhos? Mas por quê?_

Eu sei que ela desconfiava do que eu faria. Sendo eu o guardião de um demônio sanguinário ela podia muito bem ter uma faca lhe atravessando a pele, afinal de contas ela era uma Caçadora jogando um jogo perigoso comigo.

_- Charlie, apenas feche os olhos._

_- Mas o que você vai fazer?_

_- Poderia, por favor, confiar em mim?_

_- Até poderia, mas ainda não decidi se gosto de surpresas._

_- Por favor._

Não sei quanto ela ponderou e nem o quanto ela abriu mão do orgulho de caçadora, mas ela fechou os olhos.

_- Tudo bem._

A expressão que ela tinha no rosto era de um pouco de medo. Eu não gostei de ver aquilo. Saber que a Charlie tem ou teve medo de mim me parte o coração; Eu nunca quis que ela tivesse medo de mim. Mas eu resolvi deixar pra lá e fiz o que tinha que fazer. Espalhei as pétalas pelo colchão todo. Pétalas brancas e vermelhas.

_- Pode abrir os olhos agora._

_- Isso é... é lindo._

_- Quero te dar o que você merece._

_- E o que eu mereço?_

_- Muitas coisas. –_respondi enchendo as taças

_- Quais das coisas tem a ver com isso tudo aqui?_

_- Você merece ser bem tratada._

_- É, isso eu mereço mesmo. E o que mais?_

_- Você merece ser especial pra alguém._

_- Tá terminando comigo? É... isso?_

_Havia certa tristeza em seus olhos quando me perguntou aquilo. Eu iria terminar com ela. Essa tinha sido a minha decisão. Terminar tudo e sumir. Depois lutar contra a vontade de procurá-la. Mas eu já tinha desistido daquela ideia quando ela mostrou que se preocupava comigo. Quando senti seu cheiro doce, seu toque macio, quando me perdi no azul dos seus olhos. Resolvi passar aquela semana inteira com ela._

_- Não. Estou dizendo que você é especial pra mim. Um brinde?_

_- A nós?_

_- A nós._

Brindamos e eu acho que a surpresa foi demais porque ela continuou calada. Recolhi as taças e as coloquei na cabeceira, depois me sentei ao seu lado na cama. Voltamos a nos beijar e a abracei possessivamente. Enquanto roçava minha língua na dela, meus dedos subiram pelas suas costas e soltaram seu sutiã. E ela mesma o tirou, deixando livres aqueles seios deliciosos.

- Você é linda.

Deitamos juntos e meu corpo cobriu o seu parcialmente. Eu lhe lambi e suguei os mamilos alucinadamente. Eles me deixavam louco, principalmente quando ela começava a se contorcer de prazer. Mas tinha algo que era tão bom quanto aquilo. Me ajeitei sobre ela e lhe falei ao pé do ouvido, enquanto minha mão desceu até o encontro úmido entre suas pernas.

- Geme pra mim.

Fui a loucura quando ela começou a gemer. Eu a massageava e a penetrava com um, dois dedos, distribuindo beijos por seu ombro e pescoço, e ela gemia cada vez mais. Mas ela subitamente de desvencilhou de mim. Protestei.

_- Você também merece um bom tratamento, Saga._

_- Não, eu..._

Então ela tirou minhas calças e começou a me massagear. Para cima e para baixo. Aquilo me fez tombar a cabeça para trás e gemer alto.

_- E eu também quero outra coisa._

_- O que?_– ele me perguntou entre um suspiro longo de prazer.

_- Geme pra mim?_

Mal ela perguntou aquilo e começou a me chupar, meu pau inteiro dentro da sua boca. Eu não tinha como não responder ou não realizar aquele desejo. E eu pude ver que ela estava adorando. Mas ambos queríamos mais. Agradeci mentalmente quando ela tirou a calcinha, montou em mim e escorregou para baixo, devagar, me fazendo senti-la do jeito certo. Estava tão molhada, tão quente. Deliciosa. Gemíamos alto e junto quando ela me cavalgou com ritmo. Mas eu não aguentaria só aquilo então rapidamente troquei de lugar com ela, deixando-a por baixo e tomando o controle de tudo, entrando e saindo dela de forma mais rápida e mais forte. Charlie estava indo a loucura, gemendo alto, se contorcendo toda, puxando a roupa de cama, me arranhando as costas. Ela gozou antes de mim e aquilo aumentou ainda mais o meu tesão enquanto ainda a estocava. Saber que eu havia lhe proporcionado tanto prazer assim era maravilhoso. Quando chegou minha vez, sufoquei meu último gemido entre seus lábios, caindo suado e cansado em seu colo.

_- Você é fantástica._

Permaneci deitado no mesmo lugar, falando um pouco de sacanagem e conversando com ela, enquanto seus dedos finos e delicados mexiam nos meus cabelos. Adormeci ali.

Acordei no dia seguinte antes dela. Fui até o banheiro, lavei o rosto e amarrei uma toalha na cintura, apenas porque eu não fazia a menor ideia de onde minhas calças tinham ido parar. Liguei para o serviço de quarto e pedir o melhor café da manhã que eles podiam mandar. Enquanto esperava, fui até a área da piscina e fiquei observando o mar azul pela amurada.

"_Ficar maravilhado com a beleza da paisagem não vai diminuir sua culpa."_

"_Ah, você acordou."_

"_Devia ter feito o que eu lhe disse. Agora está novamente de cabeça virada, cometendo o erro que não queria cometer. Mate-a de uma vez! Acabe com seu impasse e com a minha vontade."_

"_Não vou matar ninguém. Acostume-se com isso. Vou passar os sete dias com ela e depois sumir. Se eu ficar insuportável, me ature. Eu sou obrigado a aturar você."_

"_Está esquecendo um detalhe. Ela ainda está caçando você. Ainda há uma emboscada a acontecer. Acha mesmo que sumir assim vai ser tão fácil?"_

"_Eu não esqueci disso."_

"_Não é o que parece."_

"_Nada pra você é o que parece. Mas eu não me importo. Ainda vou até o fim. Se eu tiver que matar alguém, serão os Caçadores que vierem atrás de mim, mas não ela."_

"_E o que fará com ela depois? Ela é uma Caçadora também."_

"_Não sei. E não quero pensar nisso agora. Então ou você se cala ou vou ignorá-lo até o fim da semana."_

"_Você não é capaz de me ignorar."_

"_Não me subestime."_

O serviço de quarto chamou e eu fui atender. Enquanto empurrava o carrinho, Charlie acordou.

_- Você dormiu bem?_

_- Melhor do que nunca._

_- Isso é bom. Eu trouxe isso pra nós. _

Eles haviam realmente caprichado. Estava tudo uma delícia. Mas nós aproveitamos mesmo os morangos com chantilly na nossa transa matinal. E sentimos falta deles na transa durante o banho.

Charlie parecia relaxada, mas tinha algo no fundo de seus olhos que me deixava incomodado.

"_Ela vai matar você. É isso que você vê no fundo dos olhos dela."_

"_Eu sei disso."_

"_Sabe e vai continuar sem fazer nada? Quando vai parar pra pensar no assunto? Quando sua cabeça não estiver mais em cima do seu pescoço? Mate-a de uma vez!"_ – Insanidade rugiu.

"_Cale-se!"_ – eu rugi de volta.

Ele se calou.

Nos sentamos então na borda da piscina e ficamos conversando. Mas quem agora estava desconfortável era eu. Preocupado. Insanidade nunca havia se calado daquele jeito. E quando parava de me atormentar era sempre com sarcasmo e promessas de mais torturas mentais. Dessa vez ele sumiu de forma profunda na minha mente. Extremamente irritado. Comecei a ficar com medo do que ele podia fazer. Insanidade era ardiloso. E extremamente perigoso. Sempre achei que seus ataques direcionados a mim nunca foram realmente fortes. Sinto que não conheço tudo o que ele pode fazer. Temi pela Charlie.

Temi por ela como temo até hoje. Essa viagem foi uma espécie de divisor de águas. Antes dela, Insanidade me implorava a morte dela apenas pela sede de sangue. Depois desenvolveu uma obsessão doentia pela morte da Charlie. Ele a odeia, mas eu nunca entendi o motivo.

"_Idiota. Eu vou matá-la. Você vai ver."_

- Não vai.

"_Me tire daqui. Solte estes malditos grilhões! Estou enlouquecendo!"_

- Você me enlouquece diariamente. Prove do seu próprio veneno.

"_Você não vai conseguir afastá-la de nós. Me enlouquecer desse jeito só vai piorar as coisas. Eu vou matá-la. Vou fazer pior que a vez passar. Vou fazer pior do que fiz com a outra. E vou deixar uma lembrança digna para você. O que acha hein? A cabeça dela no seu travesseiro?"_

- Isso nunca vai acontecer porque nós nunca vamos sair daqui pra que você possa tocar nela outra vez.

"_E você imbecil? Privar-me do toque dela vai privar a você também. Duvido que consiga. Não vive sem ela."_

- Já disse que eu aprendo.

Outro rugido.

Eu sempre busquei protegê-la dele, mas eu não sabia do que ele seria capaz. Tive de começar a pensar no que fazer, outra vez.

- _Então, você ainda não me disse o motivo de ter me trazido aqui._

_- Uma fuga da rotina._

_- Foi só esse o motivo?_

_- Não._

_- Tem a ver com o que me disse ontem?_

_- Sim._

_- E você pode me responder algo que não sejam monossílabos?_

_- Posso._ – não consegui não rir. Ela simplesmente tinha esse efeito sobre mim. Tirava minha concentração. E tira até hoje – _Você... Você mudou a minha vida, Charlie. Eu trouxe você aqui, porque, como disse ontem, você merece muitas coisas. Não sei, mas... É impressionante a forma como você me acalma._

_- Querido, transando do jeito que a gente transa, qualquer um se acalmaria. Eu não consigo nem pensar em stress. _

_Eu ri daquilo. Não era a Charlie. A minha Charlie. Era a Caçadora. Não que eu não gostasse dela, mas eu precisava trazer a __minha__ garota de volta._

_- Não é só isso. Não é só o sexo. É tudo. Você tem algo que me faz querer ficar junto de você o tempo todo. Pensar em você deixa tudo diferente. Me faz enxergar melhor as coisas. Você me faz bem. Encare isso como um agradecimento._

_- Agradecimento? Saga, se não fosse você, dificilmente eu viria a um paraíso desses. Agora eu estou aqui, com um mar azul perfeito a minha vista e ao lado de um homem maravilhoso. Quem devia agradecer era eu!_

Ainda não tinha minha garota, mas talvez nem importasse. Aquela declaração estava errada. Não consegui evitar um sorriso triste.

_- Ei, o que foi?_

_- Eu não sou esse homem maravilhoso que você pinta, Charlie._

_- Por que diz isso?_

E agora? O que eu diria a ela? Eu não sabia nem o que fazer com relação a Insanidade. A verdade. Eu precisava contar a verdade a ela. Ou meias verdades. Talvez isso a afastasse de mim.

- _Porque eu não sou. Cometi erros no passado que repercutem até hoje._

_- Todos cometemos erros Saga. Ninguém está livre disso._

_- Não. Você não entende. Não foi qualquer erro. Eu matei uma pessoa no passado. Não diretamente, mas tive minha parcela de culpa. Essa morte dez de mim um homem amaldiçoado. Fui condenado e pago por esse erro. Mas estou cansado. Eu e os outros. Isso me faz até mesmo duvidar se eu mereço mesmo tudo o que você me proporciona._

_- Talvez isso seja uma oportunidade. Como uma segunda chance para corrigir esse erro._

_- Segunda chance? Não. Isso não se aplica a mim. Não há segunda chance para um homem como eu._

_- Um homem como você?_

_- Sou um demônio assassino, Charlie. Não sou nada maravilhoso como esse homem que você descreve. Talvez até fosse melhor você se afastar de mim._

_Direto. Exatamente do jeito que eu deveria ser. Mas dizer aquelas palavras me doeu mais que uma tortura direta de Insanidade. Eu não queria a Charlie longe de mim. Sem ela ao meu lado, eu perderia tudo de bom que havia conseguido. Definitivamente eu não queria aquilo. Mesmo que fosse preciso._

_- É o que você quer?_

_- Não.__ – Sim._

Eu deveria ter dito sim, mas não fui capaz. Fui fraco e egoísta. Exporia a Charlie ao pior dos perigos. A possível ira de Insanidade. Agora eu precisava ser forte para contê-lo. Por mim e principalmente por ela.

_- Então eu vou ficar aqui com você._

_- Você é teimosa._

_- Não sabe o quanto._

_- Que bom. Eu não quero mais perder o controle._

Egoísta.

Egoísta.

Egoísta.

EU não devia ter dito nada daquilo. Fui totalmente inconsequente. Apesar de sentir que ela ficaria de qualquer jeito, eu tinha que fazer o contrário do que fiz. Mas eu estava num impasse. EU não queria... Não. Eu não podia me afastar da Charlie. Não mais. Eu já era totalmente dela. Me distanciar deixaria tudo pior. Eu ficaria fraco, impotente. Porque o beijo dela, seu cheiro, seu gosto, sua presença, tudo isso funcionava como uma espécie de elixir que me dava tudo o que eu precisava pra me sentir bem, pra ser forte outra vez, para me tirar daquela vida miserável. Além do mais, me afastar a machucaria de uma forma que eu não queria. E eu pude ver isso em seus olhos quando lhe sugeri aquilo. Mas mantê-la ao meu lado poderia ser fatal. Para ambos.

- Eu devia tê-lo ouvido.

"_A mim? Sim, deveria mesmo."_

- Não a você, seu estúpido. Eu deveria ter ouvido meu irmão.

"_Mentiras não é a criatura mais indicada pra ser dar ouvidos, não acha?"_

- Mas ele estava certo.

"_Já que não deu ouvidos a ele, ouça a mim então. Tire-nos daqui! Me liberte. Me deixe assumir o controle e matá-la. Eu preciso do sangue dela! Ele é o mais delicioso que eu já senti. Eu quero ele pra mim Saga! Não me negue isso. Vamos!"_

- Não. Acostume-se com isso. Não vamos a lugar algum.

Continua...


	4. Eu não ligo

**Darkest Ikarus**: Eu não diria que o dilema deles é de não confiar, mas sim de tentar arrumar uma brecha entre o que eles são e o que eles fazem pra poder ficar juntos. Mas eles precisam se afastar, só que não querem, pq já se amam muito. Mas ai tem os outros Senhores que podem machucar a Charlie e ele não pode deixar que isso aconteça. E também tem os caçadores que querem pegar o Saga... É muito dilema pra um casal só... xD

* * *

Penúltimo capitulo pessoas. Assim como a própria Darkest Night o Gaiden do Saga tá acabando e eu já to com saudades de ambos! Se eu pudesse arranjar motivos pra escrever mais desse Gaiden eu arranjava. xD Mas dependendo de como a historia acabe, quem sabe não surgem novas ideias né? Afinal de contas o Ikarus ja liberou. Anyway... Espero que gostem.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Eu não ligo.

_"ME TIRE DAQUI AGORA!"_ – o demônio rosnou dentro da minha cabeça, me fazendo estremecer e me causando uma intensa dor.

- Grite o quanto quiser ai dentro, me cause dores de cabeça enlouquecedores. Eu não ligo. Entenda de uma vez que nós não vamos sair daqui.

_"Ah eu vou sim. Enlouquecê-lo até que mate a si mesmo. Ai me livro de você e vou direto atrás dela."_

- Eu aguento você há séculos resmungando idiotices na minha cabeça e ainda não enlouqueci. Desista.

_"Não pense que será tão fácil"_

- Não penso nada.

Na verdade eu pensava. Pensava na Charlie. E no quanto Insanidade tinha razão quando dizia que eu não conseguiria ficar sem ela. Seria a coisa mais difícil de toda minha existência, mas eu preciso fazer aquilo. Eu não sentia mais a influência do poder de Cronos em mim, me empurrando pro canto mais profundo do meu próprio ser e me mantendo preso lá dentro, enquanto uma sede de sangue absurda fluía pelo meu corpo inteiro, atiçando meu demônio compelindo-o a matar. Matar a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

Nunca foi fácil ficar longe dela e pela terceira vez eu estava me obrigando a tomar aquela decisão. Eu só podia esperar que dessa vez ela entendesse e que por mais doloroso que fosse ela também se mantivesse afastada, mas sem esquecer de mim, porque eu jamais esqueceria dela.

Todos aqueles dias, todos aqueles momentos. Apesar de ter estado com ela por uns meses antes, aquela semana serviu pra eu realmente conhecer a Charlie. Saber de coisas dela que eu realmente jamais imaginei. É claro que nós dois ainda escondíamos nossas reais facetas, mas aquilo tudo era ótimo. Um dia nos sentamos a beira da piscina e falamos sobre nossas vidas. Começamos com coisas simples, depois falamos sobre nosso passado.

_- Um homem como você já deve ter tido várias mulheres e deve ter arrasado muitos corações._

_- Não muitas._

_- Mas aposto que arrasou o coração delas._

_- Não me orgulho disso._ – respondi e ela notou meu incômodo. Não era mesmo algo que me orgulhasse. – _Nunca quis machucar ninguém, mas..._

_- Foi necessário?_

_- Infelizmente sim._

_- Eu deveria me preocupar com isso?_

_- Talvez, mas não agora._

_- Já se apaixonou alguma vez, Saga?_

_- Já. Talvez lhe surpreenda, mas já fui casado._

_- Mesmo?_ – havia surpresa em seus olhos, mas também havia outra coisa. Ciúmes. E eu gostei de ver aquilo, mesmo que o assunto fosse delicado.

_- Sim._

_- E o que aconteceu?_

_- Ela foi tirada de mim. Íamos ter um filho, mas ela foi brutalmente assassinada. Fomos atacados e um sanguinário maldito a matou. Ela e o nosso filho._

_- Desculpe tocar nesse assunto._

_- Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo._

_- Podemos falar de outra coisa se você quiser._

_- Podemos falar de você._

_- De mim?_ – ela riu – E o que você quer saber de mim?

_- Arrasou muitos corações?_

_- Não sei._

_- Pelo visto já._

_- Eu nãoligo muito pra isso._

_- Sério? Pobres dos homens que se apaixonaram por você._

_- Não. Eu sempre procurei manter as coisas mais claras possíveis. Se era só sexo, era só sexo. Se era algo a mais, era algo a mais._

_- Algo a mais?_

_- Se ele fosse interessante, por que não tentar um relacionamento?_

_- Sou interessante pra você?_

_- Muito. Muito mais que interessante._ – nos beijamos.

_- Você é uma mulher intrigante, Charlie. Decidida, independente, fascinante._

_- Talvez algumas pessoas não me achem tão fascinante assim. Mas como eu disse, não ligo._

_- Orgulhosa._

_- Um pouco._

_- Você tem medo de se envolver demais, não é? Se apaixonar._

_- Não. Não é isso. Eu já me apaixonei outras vezes. Não tenho medo disso._

"Outras vezes". Uma confissão inesperada e que passou despercebida por ela. Uma confissão que aqueceu meu coração e só complicou ainda mais as coisas. Ao menos pra mim.

_- E o que é então?_

_- Medo de que as coisas sejam como foram com meus pais._

_- Como?_

_- Eu não quero que aconteça comigo o mesmo que aconteceu com ela antes de morrer._

_- Ela?_

_- Minha mãe. Elise Vermont._ – um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios e eu me senti um idiota por dar continuidade naquele assunto. Era óbvio que aquilo a incomodava da mesma forma que a perda de Penélope incomodava a mim.

_- Desculpe, eu não queria..._

_- Tudo bem. Já faz muito tempo._

_- Mesmo assim..._

_- Meu pai era um bom marido. Ele nunca deixou faltar nada a ela. Ao menos nada material. Mas presentes e dinheiro não são tudo na vida, não é mesmo?_

_- Não._ – respondi desejando que ela não falasse ais naquilo porque era visível sua mágoa e eu não estava gostando de vê-la daquele jeito, mas ao mesmo tempo eu percebi que ela queria desabafar. Me perguntei se era a primeira vez que ela falava sobre aquilo com alguém.

_- Ele sempre foi obcecado demais pelo trabalho e ela ficava sempre no segundo plano, onde nunca deveria ficar. E por causa desse maldito trabalho, minha mãe morreu._

_- E você?_

_- Sendo cobrada por ele o tempo todo para ser a melhor em tudo, do mesmo jeito que ele foi. Ele queria que eu ficasse com tudo que era dele e fizesse exatamente tudo o que ele fez._

_- Você faz a mesma coisa que ele?_

_- Sim. E eu odeio o que faço._

_- Entendo. Eu também odeio o que eu sou._

Uma segunda confissão. E dessa vez a confissão que eu mais esperava. A confissão que com certeza poderia salvar tudo. Eu reconheci o sobrenome da Charlie. Sabia que o pai dela tinha algo a ver com os malditos caçadores. Saber que ela odiava aquilo era um alívio de certa forma, porque se as coisas se complicassem ao menos eu podia tentar ajudá-la sem culpa. Ou quem sabe procurar uma forma de ficar com ela.

Ela então contou algumas coisas boas que lembrou do passado e eu lhe contei algumas coisas que Kanon e eu fizemos.

Nós dois rimos e nos beijamos outra vez. Eu me surpreendi com aquela Charlie que eu sequer imaginava existir. Quer dizer, a independência, a personalidade forte, a firmeza nas ações, tudo isso era dela mesmo, mas escondia seu lado sensível. Aquele que só aparece quando ela bebe.

_- É por isso, por causa dele, que você bebe demais? – eu a surpreendi com a pergunta._

_- Você percebeu._

_- Digamos que não foi muito difícil._

_- Você foi um dos poucos que percebeu._

_- Não vou criticá-la porque acho que isso tem um motivo._

_- Mesmo que não tivesse motivo, é uma atitude estúpida, eu sei. Mas sim, eu comecei a beber por causa dele. Quando perdi minha mãe eu me vi sozinha e cheia de cobranças. Minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir e eu me sentia enlouquecer aos poucos. Comecei com uma dose, duas, três, muitas. E eu me sentia tão aliviada. Parece que estava em outro mundo. Era tão mais fácil enfrentar as coisas. Quando o velho morreu eu achei que fosse parar, mas não. Eu me vi então numa situação pior do que a que eu estava. Eu achava que tinha tanta coisa que ele havia me deixado. No fim das contas, descobrir que a única coisa que eu realmente tenho é o dinheiro._

_- Você tem a mim._ – eu disse a ela com toda sinceridade que fui capaz de expressar, sem saber o que ela pensou daquilo realmente, pois não fui capaz de ler sua expressão.

_- Até você arrasar meu coração._

_- Se você não arrasar o meu antes._

Quanto mais eu pensava em me afastar da Charlie, mais as coisas aconteciam para que eu sentisse mais vontade de ficar com ela, tê-la ao meu lado pra sempre. Mas eu não podia. Eu não devia.

_- Uma vez você me disse que eu o acalmo._

_- E acalma mesmo._

_- Sabe, esse tempo que nós passamos juntos tem sido muito bom pra me fazer deixar isso de lado. Eu quase não penso nisso quando estou com você e quando penso, não é da mesma forma. Eu gosto de estar com você Saga. Me faz bem. Eu me sinto... feliz. Pelo menos antes de pensar que você pode me deixar. Que você vai me deixar._

_- Já disse pra não pensar nisso agora._

_- Queria não ter de pensar nunca._

_- Eu também._

Nunca. Nunca mesmo. Nem agora. Muito menos agora. Eu sei que ela tem capacidade, sei que ela pode ser tão mortal quanto eu mesmo, mas com tudo que está vindo pela frente, tenho medo por ela. Medo do que possa acontecer se eu não estiver ao lado dela para protegê-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu represento um perigo tão grande quanto qualquer outro que esteja por vir. Se Cronos resolver me enfeitiçar outra vez, talvez agora seja fatal, já que Insanidade está bem nervoso.

Eu daria qualquer coisa para vê-la por uma última vez, mas essa não era uma boa ideia. Eu só podia contar com a lembrança.

Nosso tempo em Santorini estava chegando ao fim. Havia sido tudo tão perfeito. Na nossa última noite naquele paraíso ela resolveu caprichar.

Eu estava cansado. Havíamos passado mais um dia inteiro na beira da piscina, nos divertindo, aproveitando um ao outro. Eu estava deitado na cama, já quase dormindo, só esperando por ela. Mas ela sempre me surpreendendo.

Saiu do banheiro usando uma lingerie que a deixava tão deliciosa quanto ela já era. Renda preta com fundo vermelho. E cinta liga. Eu a devorei dos pés a cabeça.

- _Você... Você é incrível. Charlie, você é... –_eu lhe disse rindo.

_- Gostou?_

_- É a mais bonita que você trouxe. E você parece mais deliciosa com ela._

Me levantei e fui em sua direção, agarrando-a forte por trás.

_- Pareço?_ – ela fingiu inocência, começando a se esfregar em mim, me provocando.

_- Não parece. Você é._

_- Sou?_

_- É._

Ela começou a me massagear, sem se soltar dos meus braços. Por cima da malha da boxer que eu vestia. Eu estava ficando duro a cada toque dela, suspirando de prazer em seu ouvido.

_- Você gosta?_

_- Muito._

_- Posso te dar mais. Você quer?_

_- Com certeza._

Ela se virou de frente pra mim, mas desviou do beijo que eu lhe daria e me empurrou, com a ponta dos dedos, até que eu caísse sentado na cama. A Charlie sempre gostou de me provocar e estava fazendo isso passando a ponta do indicador pelo volume perfeito que seus seios faziam e pelo vale entre eles. Então ela resolveu virar de costas, me privilegiando com a visão da sua bunda, e sempre me olhando. Quando ela sentou devagar no meu colo, não consegui conter o gemido. Mas ela também sabe como irritar e levantou rápido, sem me dar muita chance de tocá-la. Então apoiou uma das pernas ao meu lado, me dando uma plena visão da sua coxa tão bem torneada. A Charlie é dessas gostosas que não tem nada exagerado no corpo, mesmo pegando pesado na malhação. Se teve uma coisa boa que os malditos caçadores lhe fizeram, foi isso. Ela tirou as sandálias, soltou um dos lados da cinta e começou a desenrolar a meia, lentamente.

_- Charlie..._

_- Talvez você devesse ficar mais a vontade._

Entendi o recado e me acomodei melhor na cama, massageando a mim mesmo por cima da cueca enquanto ela se movia. Ela tirou a primeira meia e jogou em algum lugar e começou a fazer a mesma coisa com a outra.

-_Espera. Faz de novo._– eu lhe pedi e ela calçou a meia outra vez, repetindo cada movimento para tirá-la de novo.

_ - Assim?_

_- Isso._

_- Você gosta?_

_- Gosto._

Eu sorri e ela me jogou a meia quando tirou de vez.

_- Passou o dia todo planejando isso, não foi?_

_- Não. Foi a pouco tempo._

Ela dançou pra mim em cima da cama e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela. Me deixava louco quando passava a mão pelos seios, unido-os, mesmo que ainda presos naquele espartilho, aumentando mais seu volume. Não aguentei mais e tirei a cueca, liberando meu pau, que latejava de prazer por ela. Resolvi provocá-la também e retomei a massagem em mim mesmo, subindo e descendo, olhando pra ela com um sorriso que eu sabia ser altamente sacana.

Charlie engatinhou até mim. Eu achei que ela ia me chupar e já começava a sentir as ondas de prazer que viriam quando sua língua encostasse em mim, mas ao invés disso ela apenas roçou seus lábios nos meus, de leve. E eu tentava beijá-la, mas ela sempre desviava. Ao menos me deixou tocar seus seios. Então ela se ajoelhou e sentou em mim, começando a se esfregar, me fazendo gemer. E devagar, abriu o espartilho puxando o zíper pra baixo.

Quando seus seios ficaram livres, eu os apertei um contra o outro. A sensação de tê-los entre minhas mãos é única. Perfeita. Maravilhosa. Enquanto ela continuava a rebolar em mim, me tirando leves suspiros de prazer, eu lhe lambia e chupava os mamilos. Ela começou a gemer de verdade quando eu comecei a mordiscá-los.

Bruscamente eu lhe puxei com somente um braço para mais perto, lhe carregando apenas para mudarmos de posição, de forma que eu fiquei entre suas pernas e meu corpo cobria o seu.

Descrevi um caminho de beijos, mordidas e lambidas a partir da curva do seu pescoço, descendo pelo vale entre seus seios, barriga e coxas, indo chegar até o meio, entre as pernas, onde comecei a lambê-la por cima da calcinha. Calcinha essa que eu já não aguentava mais ali e a arranquei, para finalmente sentir seu gosto.

Enquanto lhe chupava, dois de meus dedos lhe penetravam e minha outra mão apertava seu seio, brincando com o mamilo. Charlie começava a ir à loucura. E ela gemia alto. Muito alto, até que eu os abafei colando meus lábios aos seus.

_- Vai acordar o hotel inteiro desse jeito._

_- Eu não ligo. Você liga?_

_- Nenhum pouco. Geme pra mim?_

Escorreguei de forma lenta pra dentro dela e ela prontamente atendeu meu pedido. Comecei a me movimentar dentro dela, e encaixei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, gemendo e suspirando bem perto do ouvido dela, só pra provocá-la. Aumentei as estocadas e a coloquei de quatro, dando continuidade aos movimentos vigorosos, segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris. Charlie gritava de prazer e eu estava ficando louco com aquilo. Gozamos juntos e eu cai por cima dela, extremamente cansado.

Ao fim de tudo, nos deitamos juntos, abraçados. Eu tinha meu corpo colado ao seu, lhe distribuindo beijos pelo ombro, pescoço, lhe afagando os cabelos. Mas a Charlie estava estranha. Parecia longe, incomodada com algo. Depois que se para pra pensar, seu incômodo era obvio. Era o ataque. Mas eu estava tão deleitado com o momento e com tudo que havíamos passado juntos naquele tempo que eu sequer me importei com isso. Achava que as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis. Ledo engano. Mas eu só percebo esse erro todo hoje.

_- Ei, o que você tem?_

_- Nada._

_- Você não consegue me enganar. O que foi?_

_- Eu... Eu preciso contar algo._

_- O que foi? O que está te incomodando?_

_- Eu... Saga, eu menti pra você._

_- O que?_

_- Eu menti pra você. Quer dizer, menti, mas não menti. Tudo que falei pra você durante esse tempo em que estivemos juntos foi verdade. Você também fez diferença na minha vida e sempre vai fazer. Sempre vou me arrepender disso e vou considerar essa merda toda o pior erro da minha vida..._

_- Charlie do que você está falando?_

_- ... Eu sei o que você é e não me importo com isso. Ainda que um lado meu morra de medo, eu não me importo, de verdade. Esse tempo todo eu conheci um homem maravilhoso, completamente diferente do que me disseram e me fizeram acreditar. Pela primeira vez conheço alguém que vale a pena e não to nem ligando pro que tinha que fazer ou para o que vai acontecer comigo..._

_Charlie desatou a falar sem parar e estava nervosa. Extremamente nervosa. E eu queria acalmá-la, mas não conseguia._

_- Charlie..._

_- ... até porque quando eles me pegarem eu não vou poder fazer nada do que realmente gostaria de fazer ao seu lado. Vão me tratar como uma traidora e com certeza vou ter um fim bem sangrento..._

_Um fim sangrento. Aquilo me assustou. Como eu não estava me lembrando do que deveria lembrar aquilo também me deixou furioso. Ninguém machucaria a minha mulher._

_- Charlie, que porra é essa que você está falando?_

_- ... Mas é sério, eu não to ligando. Porque tudo que eu vivi com você valeu muito a pena. Foi uma das melhores coisas que já aconteceram em toda minha vida. Eu errei. Errei feio. Mas posso dar um jeito de amenizar tudo. Então, foge daqui. Vai embora. Rápido. Eles vão vir buscar você, te atacar. Vão tentar te matar. E eu não posso deixar isso acontecer com você. Foge daqui Saga! Vai embora! Você precisa ir agora..._

_- CHARLIE!_

_- EU SOU UMA CAÇADORA! Uma isca pra uma emboscada. Vai embora!_

_- Você..._

Continua...


	5. Redenção

Então gente. Último capítulo do Gaiden do Saga e eu já to morrendo de saudades de escrevê-lo. Tanto o gaiden da Charlie quando o dele foram difíceis de escrever, mas o do Saga foi mais difícil ainda. Mais dorido de escrever. Enfim. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto de um quanto de outro. Me diverti muito ao escrever em primeira pessoa, coisa que nunca tinha feito até o Gaiden da Charlie e achei que o do Saga deveria seguir o mesmo embalo. É o fim de mais uma história, mas quem sabe, dependendo, de como DN acabe, não veremos mais de Saga e Charlie por ai? Há possibilidades.

* * *

A última cena foi escrita pelo Darkest Ikarus para um capítulo de Darkest Night e adaptada para o gaiden com a devida autorização.

* * *

**Darkest Ikarus:** Pois é... auhauhaua Quanto dilema esses dois viveram. Noh! Essa cena foi meio difícil de reciclar, pq a agonia do Saga era pra dizer pra ela que ele sabia e que eles iam ficar bem, mas não teve chances nenhuma. Não sei se consegui passar isso nesse capitulo, mas espero que sim. Hope you like it. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Redenção.**

_- EU SOU UMA CAÇADORA! UMA ISCA PRA UMA EMBOSCADA. VAI EMBORA!_

_- Você..._

Eu ia argumentar que já sabia. Que não estava mais me importando com aquele passado odioso dela, mas no mesmo instante, uma explosão se fez ouvir. Caçadores invadiram por vários cantos, atirando tudo o que tinham de munição. Eu nunca andava desprevenido e tinha pelo menos três pistolas escondidas pelo quarto, mas havíamos sido surpreendidos de ua forma que não nos sobrou tempo pra uma reação rápida. Eles eram sete. Seis deles me alvejaram de forma ininterrupta e um deles se voltou pra Charlie e lhe deu dois tiros.

Eu não tava nenhum pouco preocupado comigo, mas sim com ela. E com o que poderia acontecer depois. Eu não tinha tido chances de acertar nenhum deles e o sangue da Charlie escorria de forma rápida demais. Insanidade rugia dentro da minha cabeça, implorando o combate, implorando que eu lhe desse alguém pra torturar, implorando por sangue. Tentei a todo custo contê-lo,

Eu podia acabar sozinho com aqueles Caçadores, sem fazê-los sangrar, só pra carregar Charlie pra longe dali. O problema é que ela sangrava e Insanidade já estava querendo seu pescoço havia muito tempo. E estava furioso comigo. Tão furioso que foi mais forte que eu e assumiu o controle quando cheiro do sangue dela o tocou. Fui empurrado para o fundo da minha mente, tentando lutar pra trazê-lo de volta, mas não fui capaz. Então ele avançou nos Caçadores, roubando suas armas e usando-as contra eles. Tiros em locais não vitais, enfraquecendo-os aos poucos, enlouquecendo-os de dor. Ele pulou no pescoço de um deles e lhe arrancou um pedaço de carne com os dentes. O gosto de sangue me invadindo a boca. Roubou o punhal de outro e lhe atravessou a pele, rasgando-a como um papel. Outro caçador teve a garganta perfurada pelas garras que cresceram, fazendo-o sangrar lentamente, enquanto lhe apertava a traqueia, bloqueando a entrada de ar. Todos morreram assim. Com requintes de crueldade e tortura. E eu torcia para que ele estivesse saciado e a deixasse em paz.

"_Deixá-la em paz? HAHAHAHAHAHA. Vá sonhando com isso."_

"_Não chegue perto dela!"_

"_Ah, vou sim. Vou chegar perto e vou fazer mais!"_

"_Insanidade!"_

"_Você devia ter me ouvido. Enquanto estava se deliciando entre as pernas dela você se esqueceu disso. Mas eu não. O tempo todo eu esperei por esse momento e agora vou fazer você se arrepender de não ter me dado ouvidos!"_

"_Insanidade, pare! Eu imploro!"_

"_Fraco! Um guerreiro como você não implora!"_

"_Mas eu imploro e estou fazendo isso agora. Deixa a Charlie em paz!"_

"_Veja com seus próprios olhos como eu a deixo em paz. Na paz eterna. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Eu o vi se aproximar dela, rogando, implorando com todas as minhas forças para que ele não lhe fizesse nada. Mas além de sádico, Insanidade é impiedoso.

_- O que estava tentando fazer?_

Charlie estava jogada na cama, do mesmo jeito que havia caído. Seu braço estava esticado, como se quisesse alcançar algo na cômoda. Seus olhos se fecharam e quando tornaram a abrir, havia medo estampado neles.

_- S...Sag...a._

_- Saga? Não. Não sou o Saga. Mas você sabe disso, não é Caçadora?_

Quando ele se deitou ao seu lado meu desespero foi maior ainda pois ele tinha uma faca de caça nas mãos, roubada de algum caçador.

_- Por favor... Saga. – _sua voz saiu sussurrada. Charlie já devia estar fraca pela perda de sangue. Ela mal se mexia.

Seu rosto estava aflito, seu peito subia e descia tão devagar que eu acho que a única coisa que se ela realmente se permitia era respirar, ainda que fosse com dificuldades.

_- Já disse que não sou ele. Pare de bancar a estúpida que isso eu sei muito bem que você não é. _

Eu me sentia totalmente impotente porque a única coisa que eu podia fazer era assistir e gritar implorando que ele não fizesse nada com ela.

_- Hmmm... Doce... O seu sangue tem um cheiro doce que me deixa fascinado. É o cheiro mais delicioso desse quarto. Assim como você. Deliciosa. Saga soube escolher dessa vez. Fogosa. Insaciável. Dá pra entender porque ele gostou tanto de foder você. Ah, espera, foi você quem o escolheu, não foi? Não importa._

Ele falava tudo isso bem próximo ao seu ouvido de forma que eu sentia seu corpo tremer.

_- Sabe o que deixa tudo melhor? Esse medo que você sente. Ele só deixa o cheiro do seu sangue mais gostoso ainda. E eu to doido pra fazê-lo jorrar ainda mais._

"_Insanidade, por favor!"_

"_Cale a boca! Eu disse pra não me subestimar, não disse?"_

"_Pare com isso!"_

"_Parar por que? Veja só o que ela fez a você. E o pior, você sabia que isso iria acontecer. É tudo culpa dela, então ela vai pagar."_

"_Ela não tem nada a pagar! Deixe-a em paz! Por favor!"_

"_Veja como eu deixo ela em paz."_

_- Eu poderia fazer isso de muitas maneiras. Poderia fazer um corte nesse seu pescocinho lindo e deixar seu sangue esguichar. Mas temos dois problemas com isso. Você já está ficando fraca e seu sangue não vai tão longe. E isso te mataria mais rápido. Eu poderia então cravar a faca no seu peito, bem no seu coração, e girá-la, só pra te causar mais dor. Causar uma hemorragia interna, mas parece que essas balas ai dentro já estão fazendo isso por mim._ – o maldito afundou um dedo em um dos tiros só pra fazê-la sofrer e gritar. E ela gritou. Aquele grito me feriu a alma. – _Eu gosto como você grita. Talvez eu possa te fazer gritar ainda mais, quando eu ficar um corte bem aqui, bem próximo de onde ele gostou tanto de meter. Ia ser uma delicia. Chupar você enquanto o sangue vai vertendo. Maravilhoso. Mas você também morreria rápido demais, e foder um cadáver não é legal. Mas há outro lugar onde eu poderia cravar essa faca e te fazer sofrer enquanto me delicio com seu sangue escorrendo. Quer saber onde é?_

_- N-não. _– ela respondeu fraca.

_- Quer sim. Me pergunte onde. Vamos! Pergunte!_

Charlie estava apavorada. E eu desesperado. Gritava para que o maldito parasse com aquilo, mas ele não me dava ouvidos.

_- Onde? _– sua voz estava tão fraca e tão trêmula...

_- Ah Charlotte... Querida Charlotte... Eu te diria com todo prazer. E prazer é algo que você sabe dar muito bem, não é? Mas eu prefiro mostrar!_

"_Insanidade, não! NÃO!"_

Ela não gritou, mas eu sim. O mais alto que pude. Mas gritos não resolvem nada. Ainda mais do jeito que eu me encontrava. E o maldito ria, se deleitando com tudo. Ria enlouquecidamente, saciado, e aos poucos me fazia retornar, só pra me fazer sofrer mais ainda, sentindo toda a realidade da cena. Como eu queria acabar com ele! Devolver a esse desgraçado todo o sofrimento que ele já me causou. Que ele me tirasse todo o resto, menos a Charlie. Menos a única coisa que me fazia feliz.

_- Charlie! Por favor, não! Resista! Por favor, resista! Você não pode me deixar!_

Pela segunda vez na vida eu chorei. Segurei a mão que ela tentou levantar, mas já não tinha mais tanta força assim, e beijei.

_- Por favor, Charlie!_

Quando ela fechou os olhos eu me desesperei. Eu não podia ficar sem ela. Dentro da minha cabeça Insanidade gargalhava. Nós travaríamos uma guerra mental se eu não tivesse percebido que mesmo de leve o peito da Charlie ainda subia e descia. Ela ainda estava viva.

"_Não se anime. Não será por muito tempo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Um rápido pensamento se formou na minha cabeça. E eu sabia quem me ajudaria, mesmo que me odiasse depois. Tão rápido quanto o pensamento se formou na minha cabeça, liguei para o Kanon e pedi que ele viesse até onde eu estava e trouxesse o Mask com ele. Kanon tentou argumentar, mas eu lhe disse que não havia tempo. Em alguns pouquíssimos minutos os dois apareceram no quanto, enquanto eu estancava os ferimentos dela.

_- Mas que porra aconteceu aqui, Saga? _– Mask me perguntou e parecia irritado. E com razão, mas eu não estava dando a mínima.

_- Saga, me diga que ela morreu..._

_- Eu acho que não Kanon. Mask, por favor, nos teleporte até o hospital._

_- São caçadores? E quem é essa mulher?_

_- Não faça o que ele pede Mask._

_- Alguém pode me dizer que merda é essa?_

_- Mask, por favor! O hospital. Depois eu explico!_

_- Tudo bem._

_- Kanon, fique e recolha nossas coisas. Depois voltamos._

_- Não vou fazer isso. Não sumam logo._

Mask ficou extremamente irritado quando lhe contei tudo. Mas eu não estava nem ligando. Eu só queria saber se ela ia ficar bem. Ela precisava ficar bem. Eu não seria capaz de carregar mais aquela morte. Principalmente aquela.

_- Você tem ideia de que colocou todos nós em perigo? O que falou pra ela?_

_- Não falei nada._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Não falei._

_- Você foi irresponsável! Eu devia acabar com você! Todo aquele discurso hipócrita e você se metendo com uma caçadora! A vontade que eu tenho de estourar a sua cara não é pouca!_

_- Então vai em frente! Estoura a minha cara. Faz o que você quiser! Eu não me arrependo! E nem ligo. O que eu sinto pela Charlie jamais vai ser algo que você possa entender!_

_- Então agora você ama uma caçadora?_

_- Não sei se amo, mas jamais me perdoaria se ela morresse._

_- A RAÇA DELA QUER FODER COM A GENTE, SEU MERDA!_

_- ELA NÃO É COMO ELES!_

_- E foi sua namoradinha caçadora que te disse isso?_

_- Ela ia me salvar! Mandou que eu fosse embora antes do ataque! Eles atiraram nela!_

_- E você acreditou idiota?_

_- Fale o que quiser. Eu não to nem ai! Só quero que me deixe em paz. Se você não se importa, eu me importo. Pode ir embora se quiser. Eu vou ficar aqui com ela._

É claro que ele foi. Depois eu acertaria tudo com ele. Eu estava mais preocupado em saber como ela estava. Tentei pedir a alguém lá em cima para que nos ajudassem. Mas é claro que os deuses não me ouviriam. Por que ouvir um desgraçado assassino como eu? Mas eu juro que estava disposto a qualquer coisa. Mas nem isso serviu.

Um bom tempo depois a enfermeira apareceu e me disse que o estado dela era bem grave e que ela precisava ser transferida com urgência para Atenas, onde receberia melhores cuidados. Concordei com tudo e a acompanhei o tempo todo, mas decidi que aquele seria o fim da linha. Eu não podia mais ficar com ela. Já estava me expondo demais daquela forma, se os Caçadores voltassem, ela, que ainda estava viva por um milagre, um tênue fio de esperança, com a mais pura certeza não sobreviveria. Além do mais, havia muitos inocentes por ali. Eu não queria mais uma culpa, não queria mais sangue sendo derramado pelas minhas mãos.

"_A cena se repete. É tão reconfortante. Minha vontade, suas mãos."_

"_Ela não morreu. E nem vai morrer."_

"_Você não sabe disso. Não pode prever o futuro. Uma pena esses caçadores não terem uma lança."_

"_Se está procurando me atazanar, pode desistir. A única coisa em que eu quero pensar..."_

"_É na sua culpa. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_Imbecil."_

"_É sua culpa mesmo idiota. Se tivesse me dado ouvidos, ou ao menos ao seu irmão, quando ele disse pra se afastar dela nada disso teria acontecido."_

"_Eu sei que a culpa é minha! Se isso te alegra, pode ao menos me deixar em paz?"_

"_Claro. Vai ser um deleite vê-lo se martirizar com isso."_

Assim que chegamos a Atenas eu só esperei que ela desse entrada na sala de cirurgia e sumi. Mesmo querendo ficar um pouco mais para saber se ela ia ficar bem. Mas não podia expô-la outra vez a qualquer risco.

Quando cheguei a fortaleza todos já sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Enfrentar cada um deles seria meu desafio. Foi difícil por um tempo, pois era mais uma culpa que eu tinha de carregar. Me sentia um traidor. E até fui tratado como um algumas vezes. As coisas já não estavam fáceis com os caçadores se recuperando tão rápido depois de serem dizimados ao nos atacarem. E eu ainda fiz o favor de me envolver e me apaixonar por uma caçadora.

O tempo passou e as coisas melhoraram entre nós, já em Budapeste. Mas uma culpa maior ainda me atormentava. Charlie. Culpa por ter deixado tudo aquilo acontecer, por ter me distraído tanto, por tê-la deixado em Atenas sem ao menos saber como ela estava. Se tinha sobrevivido, se estava morta. De qualquer forma, aquela era mais uma batalha perdida. Insanidade tinha destruído minha vida mais uma vez e se vangloriava disso na minha mente, todos os miseráveis dias.

Miseráveis dias como o que eu teria novamente, tendo que ficar outra vez longe dela. Justo agora que nosso relacionamento estava...

"_Ficando normal? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Patético. Olhe bem pra você Saga. Relembre o passado! Você é um assassino amaldiçoado! Como todos os outros. Não há normalidade nisso. Quantas pessoas matamos pela simples vontade de matar? Ah, é mesmo. Inúmeras."_

- Normal não era a palavra.

"_E o que então?"_

- Estável.

"_Estabilidade? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Isso é algo que você nunca vai ter. É algo que eu jamais permitirei."_

- Estando preso aqui, estabilidade é algo que eu terei sempre. Não machucarei ninguém e tudo vai ser do mesmo jeito sempre. Acostume-se com isso, Insanidade.

"_Nunca!"_

Mesmo que as coisas estivessem "melhorando" para nós em Budapeste e fôssemos até considerados "anjos", eu não estava bem e sentia que nunca ficaria. Charlie me fazia falta como nem Penélope me fez. Eu não me sentia culpado por ela. Ao menos não por isso. Sua morte pelas minhas mãos sempre será uma mácula na parte mais profunda da minha alma. A dela e a do nosso filho, mas a forma como a minha Charlie mexia comigo era mais intensa. Desde o início. Penélope havia sido sim um marco bem grande na minha vida, mas ela não estava mais aqui. Há séculos.

Mas naquele momento, Charlie também não estava. E o pior, eu não sabia nem se estaca viva. Eu já a considerava morta, dada a gravidade das lesões e a quantidade de sangue perdido. Então quando eu saía por Budapeste a única coisa que eu fazia era procurar por algo que me lembrasse dela e curtir minha própria miséria por não poder mais ter seus corpo junto ao meu, sentir seu gosto ou o cheiro dos seus cabelos e tampouco me perder no azul dos seus olhos.

E eu pensava exatamente nisso, naquele pub inglês, quando alguém sentou-se ao meu lado.

_- Posso sentar aqui?_

_- À vontade._ – eu respondi sem muita vontade, sem tirar os olhos da minha cerveja, sentado em frente ao balcão.

_- Você me disse uma vez que não frequentava o mesmo ambiente por muito tempo. Mas parece que fugiu a regra dessa vez._

_- Desculpe, o q..._

Total surpresa. E eu jamais poderia esperar por aquilo.

_- Como no dia em que nos conhecemos, hã?_

_- Charlie. Você... está..._

_- Viva. Surpreso?_

Sim. Eu estava muito surpreso. E feliz. Extremamente feliz. Toda e qualquer esperança se inflamou no meu peito e eu nem liguei pros rugidos e reclamações de Insanidade. Aquela era uma segunda chance. Só podia ser. Eu poderia tentar outra vez ter uma vida normal. Charlie estava ali na minha frente, tão viva quanto eu. E eu tinha certeza de que não estava bêbado para imaginar aquilo. Era ela! Senti vontade de beijá-la vorazmente para compensar todo o tempo perdido, mas fui assombrado pelo fantasma do passado. Charlie sangrando na cama, seu sangue em minhas mãos. Todo aquele medo estampado em seus olhos. Eu não suportaria que ela passasse por aquilo de novo. Só tinha uma coisa que eu podia fazer. Me manter longe. E fazê-la querer aquilo também.

_- Aliviado._

_- Não é o que parece._

_- Está me caçando de novo?_

_- Estou. Mas dessa vez é por minha conta. Acho que precisamos conversar._

_- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você._ – fui frio com ela. Como não queria ser. Mas eu não tinha saída e nem queria prolongar aquilo. Deixei uma nota no balcão e saí, torcendo par a que ela não viesse atrás, mas a Charlie nunca faz o que eu espero que ela faça.

_- Saga!_

Eu já estava na calçada. Continuei caminhando, torcendo para que ela não me seguisse mais. Mas ela é tão teimosa!

_- Saga!_

Eu precisava afastá-la. Mesmo que doesse em mim, mesmo que doesse nela. E tudo o que eu menos queria era aquilo.

_- O que você quer Charlie? O que você quer que eu te diga? Quer que eu te peça desculpas pelo que aconteceu? Tudo bem, eu peço. Me desculpa. Eu não quis fazer aquilo. Durante esse tempo todo eu fiquei me culpando, achando que você tivesse morrido, mas você tá aqui, na minha frente, viva. E eu me sinto feliz por isso..._

_- Feliz? Aliviado? Saga, você me deixou sozinha. Eu entendo quando você diz que não queria ter feito aquilo. Entendo mesmo. Eu vi nos seus olhos. Mas... eu corri risco de morte. Morri três vezes na mesa cirúrgica e estava sozinha! Estou viva por um milagre! Depois de tudo que passamos eu achei que..._

Eu estava mesmo feliz e aliviado. Só eu sabia disso Só eu sentia isso. E eu entendia que aquela cobrança era justa. Mesmo que eu não estivesse preparado para aquilo. Mas não dava para continuar com tudo. Charlie precisava ficar longe de mim.

_- VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM! O tempo todo! Quer vir me cobrar, mas qual consideração você teve por mim?_

Jogar aquilo na cara dela não era justo. Nenhum pouco. Mesmo porque ela não havia mentido sozinha. O tempo todo eu sabia o que ela era, mas nunca havia revelado nada. Meu peito doía com aquilo.

_- Eu me aproximei de você por uma mentira. Confesso. Mas tudo o que eu falei, tudo o que vivi com você foi verdade! E eu te contei tudo no fina! Estava disposta a me sacrificar por você. Eis a minha consideração!_

_- Por que Charlie? Por que me procurar de novo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Depois que eu quase matei você._

_- Não foi você..._

Havia sido eu. Minhas mãos. Meus atos. Meus e de Insanidade, afinal de contas, somos um só.

_- FUI EU! Você não entendeu ainda? Insanidade e eu somos diferentes, mas somos um só. O que ele faz, eu faço. Então, por que você está aqui?_

_- Porque eu to fodida! Eu... eu não consigo... Eu me apaixonei._

Eu também havia me apaixonado e estava tão fodido quanto ela, mas eu estava decidido.

_- Você é louca. Devia se internar, sabia? Se apaixonar por um monstro como eu?_

_- Insanidade é o monstro e não você._

_- De novo..._

_- Não me venha com essa de que são um só! Podem dividir o mesmo corpo, mas não são um só. Eu olhei nos olhos dele da mesma forma que estou olhando nos seus agora. E o que eu vi..._

_- Eu não quero saber o que você viu. Desculpe._

_- Eu entendo que se sinta culpado, mas..._

_- Não. Você não entende. Você não sabe como é se sentir assim. O que você espera de mim, Charlotte? O que você quer afinal de contas?_

Eu me sentia um lixo naquele momento porque a ideia que eu tive era repugnante. Perguntar o que ela queria e jogar na cara dela que eu nunca lhe daria. E quando me vi fazendo aquilo, fiquei com muito mais nojo de mim mesmo. Mas a resposta não era a que eu esperava. Então tive de ser pior ainda.

_- Eu só queria uma conversa normal pra tentarmos resolver algo, não uma troca de gritos e ofensas no meio da rua._

_- Resolver? Já falei que não temos nada pra resolver. Você devia voltar pra casa._

_- Talvez você tenha razão. Talvez eu deva mesmo voltar pra casa. Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que podia fazer isso. Quando achei que nós podíamos tentar recomeçar. Porque é claro que você tá pouco se fodendo pra mim. E eu devia ter me dado conta disso quando acordei sozinha naquela porra de hospital. Meu Deus, como eu fui estúpida! Enquanto_eu_dizia a verdade,_ você _mentia pra mim. Eu nunca signifiquei nada pra você. Eu fui como uma puta de luxo né? Que você paga um hotel caro, fode quantas vezes quiser e enche de presentes caros. Eu nunca precisei de nada disso._

A mágoa em seus olhos junto às lágrimas que eu senti que ela não queria derramar fez meu peito queimar, mas não da forma que eu gostaria. Me doeu muito vê-la sofrer daquele jeito. E me doeu mais ainda saber que era eu que lhe causava aquele sofrimento outra vez. E o pior, fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito era necessário, mas eu precisava fazê-la ao menos se sentir melhor.

_- Não. Você não foi isso pra mim. Ao menos isso eu posso lhe garantir._

_- Não quero garantias._

_- E você quer o que? Uma casa com cachorros, filhos e um casamento estável e feliz? Sinto muito, mas isso eu não posso lhe dar._

_- Não. Eu..._– respirei fundo - _Nada. Eu não quero nada. Eu quis muitas coisas_com_você, mas..._

_- Mas...?_

_- Deixa pra lá. Não tem mais importância. E talvez nunca tenha tido._

- Charlie, eu...

Eu queria dizer que não era aquilo. Que ela tinha sim sido importante pra mim, mas eu me sentia de mãos atadas.

_- Desculpa por tudo isso. Eu não queria tomar seu tempo nem..._– outra vez eu a fazia chorar – _Nem te causar problemas. Eu devia ter ficado na minha e nunca ter reaparecido na sua vida. Sério. Desculpa. Você... Eu... Eu vou sumir. Vou sumir e você nunca mais vai ter problemas quanto a isso. Não se preocupe. Eu prometo que você nunca mais vai me ver. Adeus... Saga._

_- Charlie, espera..._

Eu não queria que ela fosse. Não daquele jeito. Não com o coração despedaçado. Tentei alcançá-la quando ela virou as costas pra mim, mas não fui capaz. Era preciso deixá-la ir. Mas me arrependi de não ter me dedicado um pouco mais antes dela entrar no taxi. No mesmo momento saquei o celular do bolso e fiz uma ligação.

_- Dite._

_- Você devia chamar menos atenção por onde passa, sabia?_

_- Você viu tudo?_

_- Ter câmeras espalhadas pela cidade, sincronizadas com o GPS do celular de cada um de vocês me permite ver muitas coisas. Inclusive sua briga de casal._

_- Você viu a placa do taxi?_

_- Não._

_- Mas aposto que seu sistema viu._

_- Já entendi. Quando encontrá-la aviso._

_- Ela já esta aqui há algum tempo. Será que pode descobrir onde?_

_- Vou fazer meu melhor, mas você sabe que não sou milagreiro, não é?_

_- Confio em você._

_- Vai mesmo atrás dela?_

_- Vou. Não gosto de negócios pendentes._

_- Mask não vai ficar muito contente com isso._

_- Que se foda. Ele é meu amigo, mas não é meu dono._

_- Você lembra bem como as coisas acabaram da vez passada._

_- Todos os dias._

_- Assim que eu tiver uma resposta, aviso._

_- Vou esperar._

Enquanto Dite procurava o que eu havia pedido, fiquei me perguntando o que faria quando a encontrasse. Como explicaria tudo, como lhe pediria desculpas. Como seria recebido. Eu só queria que ela entendesse, mesmo que o sofrimento fosse inevitável. Para ambos.

Saber que ela estava viva virou meu mundo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não tinha escapado, mas sentir seu perfume outra vez me fez querer tomá-la em meus braços e nunca mais deixá-la ir. Mas era preciso. No entanto, partir seu coração daquele jeito foi mais do que eu pude aguentar ter feito. Eu não queria aumentar o peso dessa culpa desse jeito.

"_Eu falei que você iria atrás dela, não falei? Tão previsível."_

"_E você que tinha tanta certeza de que ela estava morta..."_

"_E já que você vai atrás dela, eu vou aproveitar."_

"_Vai aproveitar pra ficar quieto. Vão não pode fazer nada que eu não queria até sentir cheiro de sangue."_

"_Já disse pra não me subestimar."_

"_Não me subestime você também."_

Caminhei um pouco pela cidade enquanto esperava a resposta de Dite. Insanidade cacarejando na minha cabeça, mas eu nem ligava. Acabei voltando para a fortaleza e pouco tempo depois de ter entrado, Dite me chamou.

_- Na impressora tem uma folha que tem tudo o que você quer sobre ela._

_- Eu só tinha pedido o endereço._

_- Sua garota é esperta. Foi difícil achá-la._

_- Só pedi que rastreasse o taxi._

_- E eu rastreei. Mas tive de confirmar as informações. E você podia me agradecer por isso._

_- Obrigado._

Sai da sala dele com o papel em mãos e fui até o salão de jogos. Milagrosamente estava vazio. Mas também, era madrugada. Milo devia estar em alguma orgia e os outros, cuidado da vida. Me joguei no sofá com a folha em mãos e fiquei olhando tudo, sem enxergar nada, pensando no que fazer.

_- O que tanto tem nesse papel que você não tira os olhos dele?_

_- Achei que estivesse dormindo._

_- Eu estava indo quando passei e vi a luz acesa. The chamei mas você está tão absorto nessa folha..._

_- Charlie._

_- Ainda sentindo falta dela?_

_- Ela está viva Aiolos._

_- Viva?_

_- E aqui em Budapeste. Eu a encontrei hoje. Ou melhor, ela me encontrou._

_- E o que você pretende fazer?_

_- Não sei. Tivemos uma discussão bem séria no meio da rua e eu me sinto perdido. Além de arrependido._

_- Quer ir atrás dela, não quer?_

_- Querer eu quero, mas não sei se devo._

Aiolos pegou o papel da minha mão e começou a lê-lo.

_- O que você faria se fosse procurá-la Saga?_

_- Eu só queria explicar as coisas pra ela antes de me afastar de vez. Mas me ocorreu que os Caçadores ainda podem estar com ela. E eu não quero trazer mais problemas pra vocês. Se os Caçadores nos encontrarem por aqui depois de eu ter procurado a Charlie é óbvio que a culpa vai ser minha._

_- Eu acho que ela não está mais com os caçadores. Ela está se escondendo de tudo e de todos. Pelo menos é o que consta aqui no papel. Deite fez um bom trabalho._

_- Ainda assim, não sei se devo._

_- Somos amigos há muito tempo Saga e eu sei o quanto você gosta dela. Tá estampado na sua cara. Procure-a. Não vou lhe dizer pra tomar cuidado, porque sei que você vai fazê-lo._

_- Não sei. Tenho medo de fraquejar. O que eu sinto por ela é muito além do que eu senti por outra pessoa no passado. Mas eu preciso me afastar dela. Insanidade quase a matou. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer caso eu fraqueje e decida tentar outra vez. Não aguentaria vê-la daquele jeito de novo._

_- Sua atitude em querer protegê-la é nobre meu amigo, mas será que vale a pena?_

_- Como assim?_

_- Olha pra você. Está sofrendo por ela. Quer mesmo passar o resto dos tempos assim? Se perguntando se afastá-la de si é mesmo a coisa certa._

_- Eu não pergunto. Sei que é._

_- Tem certeza disso?_

Ponderei. Eu não tinha certeza de nada.

_- Mas vocês.._

_- Esqueça a gente. Somos bem grandinhos pra cuidar dos nossos próprios rabos. Me responda. Tem certeza de que se afastar dela é a coisa certa?_

_- Não. Mas não se trata apenas de ser a coisa certa. É o que eu preciso fazer._

_- Sabe, se estivesse no seu lugar eu não deixaria passar essa chance. Se você se importa tanto com ela a ponto de querer protegê-la assim, por que não protegê-la estando ela ao seu lado?_

_- Porque Insanidade quer matá-la!_

_- Você está mais forte que ele. Ainda não percebeu isso?_

_- Sim._

_- Então não perca tempo. Pare de pensar no que os outros vão achar. Viva sua vida. Procure a garota. Sabe o quão vazia a imortalidade pode ser. Como eu disse, se tivesse tido a chance que você teve, não deixaria passar. Ela parece ser legal. Mesmo que não dê certo, não custa nada tentar._

_- Ela é maravilhosa. Eu é que fui um porco com ela hoje._

_- Por que?_

Contei a ele tudo o que tinha acontecido e ele concordou comigo.

_- Você ta bem encrencado, mas tem como contornar isso. Procure-a e conte a verdade, peça desculpas._

_- Isso se ela ao menos me ouvir._

_- Você só vai saber se tentar, meu amigo._

_- Ainda assim.._

_- Faça o que acha que tem que fazer. Mas pondere as opções. Você não sabe se vai ter uma chance dessas outra vez._

Aiolos tinha razão, mas eu ainda estava apreensivo. Fiquei pensando em todas as minhas possibilidades, e só conseguia concluir que eu precisava me afastar. Mas eu não podia fazer isso sem contar-lhe o que realmente tinha acontecido. Só me faltava a coragem para fazê-lo.

Já era fim de tarde quando resolvi sair. Quando eu passava pela sala Dite me abordou.

_- Você está atrasado para ir resolver seu problema com ela. Mas para sua sorte, ela ainda está em Budapeste e naquele endereço que eu lhe passei. Da próxima vez seja menos enrolão._

Ele saiu e não deixou chance de resposta. Eu tinha decidido por não procurar a Charlie, achando que seria tempo perdido, já que depois do nosso ultimo encontro ela certamente tinha ido embora, mas aquele fato me fez mudar de ideia. Em pouco tempo eu estava diante da sua porta.

_- Saga? _– a surpresa em seu rosto era grande.

_- Como vai, Charlie?_

_- O que... Como...?_

_- Será que a gente pode conversar?_ - a fúria tomou o lugar da surpresa e ela levantou a voz.

_- O que você quer aqui? Me lembro muito bem de você ter dito que não tínhamos nada para conversar, por que agora você quer fazer isso?_

_- Charlie, por favor. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis._

_- Ou o que? Vai me enfiar uma faca de novo? Foi pra isso que você veio? Pra terminar o serviço daquela noite? Pois vai em frente. –_ela abriu os braços e me encarou, me desafiando_– Pode fazer. Eu não tenho mais nada a perder mesmo. Eu já fodi tudo o que tinha. Só por favor, dessa vez seja direto._

Ouvir aquelas palavras dela me machucou mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Era o tipo de coisa que eu não esperava. O que me fez perceber o quanto eu a havia magoado na noite anterior. Me odiei mais ainda e temi o insucesso de ter ido ali.

"Faça! Termine o que começou. Ela está praticamente implorando."

"Não enche"

_- Para com isso. Não vim aqui te esfaquear. Eu só quero... – ele respirou fundo – Eu te falei coisas ontem que não devia ter dito. Ao menos não daquela forma. Eu só queria que você entendesse..._

_- Eu não quero entender nada. Você já me disse tudo o que tinha pra dizer. Já me fez entender tudo. Da forma certa ou não. Pra que..._

_- Mas que porra Charlie! Para de ser teimosa! Me deixa ao menos entrar pra que a gente possa se entender. Eu sei que você também quer isso._

Ela me deu passagem e eu entrei. O chão da sala estava cheio de garrafas de bebida. Tive certeza de que o motivo da bebedeira tinha sido eu e não gostei nada daquilo. Antes ela só bebia por conta do pai, quando lembrava dele e de suas cobranças. Hoje sei que faço parte da sua lista de motivos e não me agrada em nada. Mas me sinto de mãos atadas, porque sei bem como ela se sente, e eu não sei o que fazer nessa situação. O álcool acaba se tornando sua válvula de escape.

_- O que você andou fazendo aqui? Bebeu tudo isso sozinha?_

_- Não é da sua conta._

Na verdade era, mas eu não estava ali pra uma intervenção daquele tipo, então fui direto ao assunto.

_- Charlie, o que vivemos esse tempo todo foi real pra mim também. Foi tão verdadeiro quanto foi pra você. Tudo o que eu disse, tudo o que eu senti. Esse tempo todo fiquei me culpando e me martirizando pelo que aconteceu a você, sem saber o que tinha acontecido, se estava viva ou não._

_- Então por que me deixou sozinha?_

É claro que aquela pergunta viria. Eu só não esperava que viesse tão rápido. Mas eu estava disposto a esclarecer tudo então prontamente respondi.

_- Porque se eu ficasse com você seríamos alvo novamente. E dessa vez, não acho que você sobreviveria. Charlie, eu tenho muitas, muitas mortes nas minhas costas, mas a sua, seria a pior de todas. Acredite. Eu não aguentaria te perder assim._

_- Você não procurou sequer saber com eu estava!_

Agora viriam os ataques. Claro. E eu merecia cada um. Mas não sem me defender.

_- Pela sua segurança, porra! Eu preferi me distanciar, me afastar totalmente de você. Será que não entende? Ainda não fui claro o suficiente pra fazer você entender que se continuasse comigo você estaria morta? Se eu não te procurei, foi pra te proteger. Mas isso não significa que eu não tenha sofrido esse tempo todo. Saber que você está viva me deixa aliviado sim. E muito. Mas não me tira a culpa de ter te machucado. E se você quer saber, eu não me perdoo por isso. E nunca vou me perdoar._

_- Eu não ligo._

_- O que?_

_- Me chame de louca, mas eu não ligo. Fale o que quiser, eu sei que não foi você. Foi ele. Me doeu muito mais saber que você tinha me abandonado, saber que não signifiquei nada pra você. Saber que, literalmente, não foi nada além de uma mentira. Eu me sacrifiquei por você. Te entreguei tudo no fim das contas._

Outra vez aquilo me doeu.

_- Eu sei. Eu reconheço isso. Reconheço seu sacrifício. E sou extremamente grato por ele._

_- Eu não quero sua gratidão!_

_- Eu não posso te dar o que você quer Charlie! Não posso. Eu queria muito, muito mesmo, mas não posso._

_- Queria mesmo? Não é o que parece._

_- Não parece, mas é. Você me cobra tudo isso, mas não percebe o quanto está sendo injusta comigo._

Percebi que ela queria mesmo era me atingir com as palavras, me machucar como ela havia sido machucada. Ainda não havia percebido o real motivo da minha presença ali, mesmo que eu lhe mostrasse os fatos. Aquilo me irritou.

_- Injusta? Ah, vai se foder Saga!_

_- Vai se foder você!_

Explodi com ela e percebi medo em seus olhos. Não era o que eu queria. Não queria que ela ficasse com medo de mim, mas se era só daquele jeito que eu conseguiria sua atenção, então que fosse.

_- Só eu sei o quanto me dói estar fazendo isso! Só eu sei o quanto eu não queria abrir mão de você! Da sua companhia, do som do seu riso, do seu cheiro, da sua voz. Abrir mão da forma como você transformou minha vida em tão pouco tempo. Não é só você que ta sofrendo nessa porra toda! Mas você não percebe não é? Você não é a primeira coisa que Insanidade tenta me tirar. E nem vai ser a última. Eu só quero poupá-la. Jamais quis fazer você sofrer.- __Eu quis chorar, mas aguentei__ - Você não tem ideia de como é pra nós perder algo valioso. Todos já sofremos com isso. Nossos demônios sempre estragam tudo e eu não quero que você seja vítima do Insanidade outra vez. Nunca mais._

_- Desculpa._

_- Pelo que?_

_- Por ter sido tão egoísta._

_- Eu entendo você. Está chateada, furiosa comigo. E com razão. Mas eu só precisava que você entendesse isso. Não fiz porque quis. Fiz porque precisei fazer._

Dizer aquilo me tirou um peso das costas, mas não do coração. Este ficou mais pesado e dolorido porque sabia que o ponto final naquela historia toda estava chegando.

_- Eu entendo. Não havia pensado em nada disso. Em como você poderia estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu. Apenas por egoísmo. Entenda, eu sempre fui acostumada a ter tudo o que eu quisesse. Sem contar muitos esforços. Mas na atualidade, eu percebo que não tenho nada. Nunca tive._

_Observei-a se sentar no sofá e pegar a garrafa de uísque, que ainda estava pela metade. Eu queria dizer que não era verdade. Que ela tinha a mim. Que eu ficaria com ela pra sempre. Mas não seria verdade e isso deixaria tudo pior, porque eu estava ali para colocar um ponto final nas coisas._

_- Desculpa ter feito você sofrer. Ter te machucado dessa forma. Eu nunca quis fazer isso._

_- Tudo bem. Uma hora precisamos aprender né?_

_- O que você pretende fazer agora?_

_- Ir embora. Voltar pra casa. Ainda há lugares em Londres onde eu posso me esconder. Caso contrário, a Inglaterra é grande. Eu me viro. Mas também pensei em voltar a Santorini. Não sei. É uma decisão difícil. Preciso recomeçar algo ou talvez eu me afogue de uma vez na bebida. Uma coisa é certa. Vou sumir. Você não vai mais me ver e nem saber mais nada de mim, como eu havia dito ontem. Não quero mais te causar problemas. Não sei como vou conseguir ficar sem você, mas vou tentar. Eu preciso tentar._

Ela chorava e afogava o choro embargado com goladas de uísque. Quando ela disse que ia embora e que sumiria da minha vida, senti um enorme vazio no peito. Me dei conta do quanto eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Do quanto eu realmente precisava que ela estivesse comigo porque eu não podia ficar sem ela. Eu não viveria mais sem a Charlie. Ao menos não da forma que eu deveria. Aquela ruiva era tão necessária na minha vida quanto as batidas do meu coração.

Insanidade dizia qualquer merda na minha cabeça, mas eu não prestava atenção. Só o que eu pensava era nas palavras de Aiolos.

"_Olhe pra você. Esta sofrendo por ela. Quer mesmo passar o resto dos tempos assim?"_

"_Tem certeza de que afastá-la de si é mesmo a coisa certa?"_

"_Se eu estivesse no seu lugar eu não deixaria passar essa chance."_

"_Você não sabe se vai ter uma chance dessas outra vez._"

Tudo o que ele falou era a mais pura verdade e eu só não queria aceitar por medo da minha decisão. Se ela ficasse comigo eu poderia sim protegê-la. Protegê-la de mim mesmo, sim, mas seria possível. A distância só faria mal a ambos, tal como havia feito até então. Eu não queria mais sofrer e nem fazer com que ela sofresse e chorasse por mim. Coisa que teria que acontecer agora. Afinal de contas, nenhum de nós pode resistir ou lutar contra o poder de um deus.

Não aguentando mais ficar tanto sem ela, atravessei o espaço que nos separava, arranquei a garrafa de suas mãos e a beijei com urgência. Quando ela retribuiu, meu peito tornou a aquecer, mas ainda sentia hesitação em seus atos. Nos separamos e eu colei meu rosto ao seu, tomando coragem para lhe pedir aquilo que eu mais queria. Olhei em seus olhos, lhe sequei as lágrimas e pedi.

- Fica.

- O que? – ela me perguntou confusa.

_- Sei que o que eu te peço agora vai contra tudo o que eu já falei hoje, mas... Por favor Charlie, fica. Fica comigo._

Ela se soltou dos meus braços e se afastou. Senti sua falta no mesmo instante e eu apreensão tomou conta de mim.

- _Ficar com você? Saga, você... Não brinque comigo, por favor, Saga. Não brinque comigo. Você disse a tarde toda que não podia e agora quer me convencer do contrário?_

_- Não estou brincando. Eu realmente não posso te dar o que você espera que eu te dê. Relacionamento estável, casamento, filhos, sei lá, isso eu não posso te dar. Você conhece os riscos. Sentiu isso na pele._ – um tom triste em sua voz – _Mas... Eu não consigo. Não dá. Não quero ficar sem você. Não quero perder o controle._

_- Quer ficar comigo só pra não perder o controle? É só por isso?_

_- Não! Quero ficar porque você é especial. Porque não consigo não pensar em você. Porque eu gosto do som da sua voz. Porque o azul dos seus olhos me fascina. Porque eu gosto do quanto seus cabelos são macios e de quando eles se enroscam nos meus dedos quando eu te beijo. Gosto da sua língua na minha. Gosto do seu cheiro._– me aproximei e coloquei uma mexa do seu cabelo atrás da orelha – _Gosto de você Charlie. Mais do que deveria._

_- Mas e ele?_

_- Que ele se foda. Eu luto. Dou um jeito de controlá-lo. Me sinto forte ao seu lado. E com você, sei que posso fazer isso._

"_Não pode fazer nada disso. Não sonhe alto demais!"_

"_Posso fazer o que eu quiser. Inclusive ficar com ela."_

"_Idiota!"_

_- Eu não penso num relacionamento estável, não penso em casamento, não penso em filhos. Não penso em nada disso agora. Eu só quero viver isso que eu sinto. Eu quero você. O que tiver de ser vai ser._

Concordei com aquilo. E mesmo que eu não quisesse, concordaria.

_- O que tiver de ser vai ser._

Não dava mais pra ficar um segundo que fosse longe dela. Nunca mais.

A beijei outra vez, de forma lenta, para aproveitar cada milímetro dos seus lábios e a carreguei, sem interromper o beijo, até o quarto, deitando-a na cama. Comecei a subir minha mão por dentro da sua blusa e sorri entre seus lábios quando percebi que ela estava sem sutiã. Então me levantei e comecei a tirar minha roupa, ficando só de cueca. Ela começou a tirar as dela, mas eu a impedi.

_- Não._

_- Mas..._

_- Não. Eu faço isso. Fui um grande filho da puta com você ontem. Sei que isso não vai amenizar, mas já é um bom começo._

Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela e com ela pra me redimir. Ainda que aquilo fosse bem pouco, era o inicio que eu queria dar para um recomeço. Naquele momento eu sabia o que ela queria e o que ela precisava. Carinho e atenção. E eu fazia questão de dar tudo aquilo.

Me reaproximei e comecei a lhe tirar a blusa, revelando seus seios tão perfeitos.

_- Linda._

_- Linda? Eu to horrível Saga. Descabelada, cheia de olheiras._

_- E daí? Continua sendo você. Linda do mesmo jeito. A Charlie que eu tanto gosto._

Comecei um caminho de beijos pela curva do seu pescoço e fui descendo pelo colo, enquanto ela lentamente ia deitando na cama. Alcancei o vale entre seus seios e logo me dediquei aos seus mamilos. Ela suspirou. Dei continuidade ao caminho, descendo pela sua barriga, mas ao ver a cicatriz eu travei.

A cena dela ensanguentada na cama me veio a memória e me causou um choque frio no corpo todo. Era quase um pesadelo revivido. Eu ia me afastar dela, achando que tudo aquilo era um erro, mas ela me puxou pelo braço e me olhou nos olhos.

_- Ta tudo bem, ouviu? Ta tudo bem. Eu to aqui, não to? Aqui com você. Tá tudo bem._

Ela me beijou e me puxou para mais junto de si, me apertando conta seu corpo. Outra vez ela me acalmava. Então me deixei entregar ao momento e a ela.

_- Senti tanto a sua falta._

Ela me disse me acariciando os cabelos. Seu toque tão leve e tão macio. Não tinha como ficar sem aquilo.

_- Eu também. Falta do seu beijo. Da sua pele. Do seu corpo._

Retomamos as carícias e eu lhe tirei o resto das roupas. Me deitei por cima dela, entre suas pernas, roçando meu membro contra seu corpo, suspirando enquanto a beijava.

_- Eu quero você. Agora._

Prontamente atendi seu pedido, tirando a cueca e deslizando pra dentro dela devagar. Me movimentei dentro ela e ela gemia de leve. Não sei se prefiro que seja assim ou se quando ela grita. Acho que não importa. Gosto de saber que eu estou lhe dando prazer, lhe dando aquilo que ela gosta e o que ela quer. E eu lhe dava exatamente aquilo naquele momento. Gozamos juntos, olhando nos olhos um dos outros.

_- Você é minha._

_- Sua._

_- Pra sempre._

_- Pra sempre._

Ela se aconchegou nos meus braços e dormiu enquanto eu lhe afagava os cabelos. Era tão bom senti-la de novo junto a mim, sentir seu cheiro, sua pele macia, seu gosto, a maciez dos seus cabelos, me perder em seus olhos. Eu não queria nunca mais me desfazer daquilo. Aos poucos fui pegando no sono, mas uma ligação de Kanon me interrompeu. Já era de manhã.

_- Onde você não está?_

_- Longa história._

_- Caçadores?_

_- Não. Ao menos não mais._

_- Entendi._

_- Quando chegar a fortaleza eu te conto. _

_- Você devia fazer isso comigo! Não sou seu irmão e não me preocupo com você!_

_- Desculpa. Estou voltando. _

Me levantei com cuidado para não acordá-la, vesti minhas roupas e sai, não sem antes lhe deixar um bilhete.

"_Precisei ir. Meu irmão me ligou. Não se preocupe. O que aconteceu não foi delírio. Eu volto pra você a noite. Vamos jantar juntos e recomeçar como se deve. Me surpreenda. Saga"_.

Quando voltei pra casa contei tudo ao meu irmão. Kanon ficou feliz por mim, assim como os outros que tinham conversado comigo sobre o assunto. Mesmo Mask, que há tempos atrás queria quebrar minha cara por ter me envolvido com ela.

Era reconfortante tudo aquilo. Ainda é quando me lembro de tudo, mas hoje tenho que repetir boa parte daquele sofrimento. Me afastar dela outra vez. Aquilo me deixava péssimo. Tenho certeza de que Charlie seria teimosa outra vez e viria atrás de mim. Mas dessa vez ela teria que entender e teria de fazê-lo. Eu já estava sofrendo demais.

"_Você não se dá conta nem do quanto ela esta sofrendo esse tempo todo, não é?"_

- Do que você está falando?

"_Se sacrifica tanto por ela, diz que ela é sua vida, mas me diga Saga, alguma vez já disse que a ama? Eu acho que não."_

- Ela sabe que eu a amo.

"_Sabe mesmo? Você nunca disse a ela. Esses anos todos..."_

- Você só quer me incomodar com isso.

"_É verdade. Mas estou fazendo isso baseado nos fatos. Mas acho que não importa. Quando eu tomar o controle de novo, eu mando o recado. Basta apenas que Cronos apareça outra vez."_

- Eu não vou permitir.

"_Como não permitiu da outra vez? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Não me faça rir_."

- Ria o quanto quiser.

Deixá-la a mercê do risco de Cronos me enfeitiçar outra vez... Não. Por isso me acorrentei outra vez na cela do calabouço. Insanidade clamava por sangue e liberdade, me arranhando o crânio por dentro.

_Tão perto..._

- Cale-se! Você não vai machucá-la!

_Lembra-se de quando nos conhecemos? Como você costumava matar? Como você costumava se cobrir com o sangue de inocentes?_

- Eu não quero nada disso.

_Desde quando você é tão covarde? Essa mulher o tornou fraco. Faz você me sufocar aqui..._

- Não. Eu nunca quis matar aquelas pessoas.

_Não mesmo? E depois chamam seu irmão de mentiroso... Pare de me sufocar! Vamos voltar aos velhos tempos. Vamos pintar nosso caminho de vermelho... Você sabe que quer._

- Não. Nunca mais vamos derramar sangue inocente.

_Você acha que pode lutar comigo de novo? Logo eu estarei de volta ao comando e Cronos não terá nada a ver com isso. Eu preciso de sangue Saga e se você não me der eu mesmo encontrarei formas de consegui-lo._

Não. Nunca mais eu faria isso de novo. E Insanidade jamais tocaria na Charlie de novo. E eu me esforçaria ao máximo pra que isso não acontecesse.

FIM.

* * *

Lembrando que, com o fim do Gaiden do Saga, teremos atualizações de Kayip e Jillian, que finalmente vai sair do hiatus!

Beijos!


End file.
